


Свободное падение

by Bianca Neve (Kathie_snow)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst, Detectives, Drama, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:45:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Из семнадцати жертв Иосифа Прекрасного выжили лишь двое. Одного он отпустил сам, второй сбежал.<br/>Сбежал и исчез.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на ФБ-13.  
> За коллажи спасибо Bri An и JS[Shrimp]!

Встряхнув скатерть, Ариадна накрыла ею стол и расправила концы. Теперь ее двор выглядел просто идеально: ровная лужайка – Артур стриг ее утром, – пестрые цветы в пузатых садовых вазонах, аккуратная живая изгородь, свежепокрашенный белый заборчик. Не хватает только барбекю – и, конечно, гостей.

Ариадна улыбнулась – широкой, радостной улыбкой, которую она даже не пыталась сдерживать. Гости будут через пару часов, и к этому времени Артур приготовит столько стейков, что местные кумушки еще месяц будут судачить об их гостеприимстве и завистливо вздыхать.

Ариадна и сама себе завидовала бы. Если бы не была собой.

Засмеявшись от этого глупого каламбура, она снова расправила скатерть. Теплое осеннее солнце заливало лужайку, играло в листве деревьев. Редкие машины проезжали по улице медленно и чинно. В Пасторс Валли никто никуда не спешил, и Ариадну это полностью устраивало. Она была тут счастлива.

Очень счастлива.

И сегодня они отмечают годовщину своей свадьбы и переезда. Самый потрясающий день из трехсот шестидесяти пяти потрясающих дней.

– Артур! – позвала она громко, – милый, пора начинать с барбекю. Скоро приедут Харрисы, а ты же знаешь их детишек, они вечно голодные. Дай им волю, и они съедят даже консервы Поттера.

– Иду, – отозвался Артур.

Дверь скрипнула, и первым на крыльцо выскочил Поттер, их золотистый ретривер. Ну, золотистый ретривер Ариадны, который жил с ней на съемной квартире в Лос-Анджелесе, пока они с Артуром не переехали сюда. Но теперь-то он точно был их общей собакой.

Ариадна знала – Артур обожает Поттера. Ариадна ни разу не видела человека, который любил бы собак больше, чем Артур. Наверное, он будет замечательным отцом, часто думала она. И все никак не решалась завести этот разговор. Артур намекал, что пока не хочет заводить детей, и всегда предохранялся, но наверняка он просто не задумывался об этом всерьез, ведь они еще так молоды. Сегодня они отмечают годовщину, и ночью, после того, как гости разъедутся, они с Артуром поговорят. Ариадна была уверена – у них будут чудесные дети.

Артур вышел на крыльцо, и у Ариадны – как и каждый раз, когда она смотрела на него, – перехватило дыхание. Ее замечательный, добрый, красивый, умный, заботливый муж. Идеальный, будто сошел со страниц романов, только лучше. После года совместной жизни Ариадна любила его, кажется, еще больше, чем раньше – и когда он смотрел на нее, как сейчас, она с трепетом понимала: он тоже без ума от нее.

Им повезло найти друг друга.

Просто повезло.

Мысль о том, что тогда, год назад, она могла бы не оказаться в больнице, не наткнулась бы совершенно случайно на бывшего однокурсника, в которого была безответно – как она всегда думала, – влюблена долгие пять лет, не узнала бы, что он тоже любил ее, но стеснялся признаться… и не признался бы, если бы не авария, в которой он едва не погиб, – эта мысль заставила ее нахмуриться. Все их счастье было цепочкой радостных и пугающих совпадений, и иногда Ариадне начинало казаться, что все это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.

– О чем задумалась?

Артур потрепал Поттера по лобастой голове и обнял Ариадну за талию, притискивая к себе. От него веяло теплом, и грустные мысли Ариадны развеялись, как туман. Уже пару дней философское настроение и воспоминания о том, что Артур мог погибнуть, и ничего этого не было бы, отравляли ее радость от предстоящей годовщины. Но сегодня она не собиралась портить себе – и своему любимому мужу – праздник.

– О том, как мы снова встретились, – честно ответила она, поднимаясь на цыпочки и целуя его прямо в шрам на виске – свидетельство той страшной аварии. – О том, как нам повезло.

Артур поморщился, но потом рассмеялся и внезапно откинул Ариадну назад, впиваясь в губы страстным поцелуем, как в дурацких мелодрамах, где герои обнимаются под дождем и клянутся в вечной любви.

Им для любви дождь не нужен.

– Нашла, о чем думать, – оторвавшись от ее рта и по-прежнему улыбаясь, заявил Артур. Он об аварии никогда не говорил и не вспоминал, легкомысленный дурачок, – лучше бы думала о младших Харрисах. Говоришь, они собираются оставить Поттера голодать? – и, вновь поставив Ариадну ровно, он развернул ее и подтолкнул к крыльцу, слегка шлепнув пониже спины, чтобы придать ускорения. – Неси уголь, и поскорее. Мы не можем так поступить с нашей собакой.

Нашей собакой.

Ариадна сияла, прижимая ладони к горячим щекам, пока спешила в дом за углем для барбекю.

Наша собака, повторяла она, наш дом. Наша жизнь.

Просто идеально.

 

***

_Тревис не мог поверить, что он спасся. Но матрас под ним был мягким и теплым, больничные стены навевали мысли о безопасности. Не то, чтобы сейчас хоть что-то казалось Тревису достаточно безопасным._

_Услышав шорох, он открыл глаза и вытаращился с такую уютную секунду назад – и такую пугающую сейчас – темноту._

_И увидел его…_

 

[ __ ](http://farm6.staticflickr.com/5484/9854152776_c223742ce4_c.jpg)


	2. – Глава Первая –

Праздник был в разгаре. Мужчины жарили барбекю, рисуясь друг перед другом, кто в этом деле одареннее, болтая о своих мужских забавах – бейсболе, машинах и крутых хобби. Ариадна, полная шампанским и радостью, развлекала дам – и сегодня она действительно чувствовала себя этакой провинциальной леди, будто из английской новеллы, впервые не девочкой, не забавной студенткой, ребенком, а взрослой женщиной, и она наслаждалась каждой минутой происходящего. Детишки, возглавляемые самым младшим Харрисом, с криками и визгом бегали по лужайке, гоняя упитанного Поттера и веселясь на полную катушку. Еще бы им не веселиться. Ариадна до сих пор не понимала, как такие малыши могут уничтожить столь астрономический объем еды.

Наверное, какая-то особая детская магия, с нежностью подумала Ариадна. Честно говоря, эти шумные чужие дети ее немного раздражали – но зато она уже знает, чего ждать. Их с Артуром дети будут совсем не похожи на мелких Харрисов. Их дети будут просто потрясающие.

Она начнет ремонт в будущей детской, как только уговорит Артура отказаться от презервативов. Очень скоро.

– Как дела у Артура на работе? – слащаво поинтересовалась миссис Стивенсон. – Я слышала, у него небольшие проблемы?

Ариадна оторвалась от нарезания пирога и вежливо, хотя и с некоторым усилием, улыбнулась. Миссис Стивенсон, очаровательная пожилая соседка – очаровательная, настойчиво повторила про себя Ариадна, и почти поверила, – обожала посплетничать и всегда совала нос в чужие дела.

– Ну что вы, – отмахнулась Ариадна – и тут же протянула миссис Стивенс кусок пирога на изящной фарфоровой тарелочке в надежде прервать поток красноречия до его начала. – У него все прекрасно.

– Мой дорогой Мэтью позавчера рассказал, что встретил его «У Барни» – и Артур, по словам моего дорогого Мэтью, был очень чем-то расстроен.

– Люси, милочка, – проворковала миссис Робсон, – может быть, это не из-за работы. Может быть, молодые люди просто поссорились.

Ариадна упорно атаковала пирог. Она обожала своих соседей, но иногда они были… слишком настойчивыми. И вездесущими.

– Мы никогда не ссоримся с Артуром, – заверила она. – Разве можно на него сердиться?

И она обернулась, отыскивая Артура взглядом.

Сейчас на него положительно невозможно было сердиться. Жестикулируя бутылкой пива, он что-то увлеченно рассказывал приятелям, улыбаясь так широко, что губы Ариадны тоже невольно растянулись в улыбке. В конце концов, какая разница, что там придумывают сплетницы? Все это яйца выеденного не стоит. Может, Артур и ходил к «У Барни» выпить, но разве он не имеет право зайти в бар после работы? Артур никогда не пил дома, и Ариадна ни разу не видела его не то что пьяным – навеселе. Наверное, это даже хорошо, что иногда он все же позволяет себе хоть немного расслабиться и думать не об одной только работе.

Ариадна считала, что Артур работает слишком много. Иногда ей казалось, он самый настоящий трудоголик. Скучная работа в офисе небольшой компьютерной компании не должна занимать пятьдесят часов в неделю, разве нет? Но Артур прилично зарабатывал, и они смогли купить дом без кредита, и она могла позволить себе работать дома – и, самое главное, он любил свою работу и всегда говорил, что сойдет с ума, если будет «бездельничать»…

Ариадна не настаивала – пока. Возможно, потом, когда у них появятся дети, Артур сам захочет проводить больше времени с семьей.

– Я отнесу мужчинам пирог, – сказала она, поднимая блюдо и приветливо кивая соседкам.

Наверняка они тут же примутся судачить за ее спиной. Подумаешь. Ариадну совсем, совершенно не беспокоили такие пустяки. Вот уж кто был завсегдатаем «У Барни», так это Мэтью Стивенс. Причем иногда «дорогой Мэтью» так увлекался, что Артур вполне мог ему померещиться в алкогольных парах. Это было бы весьма правдоподобно – гораздо правдоподобнее проводящего досуг в баре Артура. Который даже пиво из своей бутылки не выпил.

И в этот момент из-за угла, прямо из-за дома миссис Стивенсон, вынырнула гладкая черная машина. Ариадна могла бы поклясться потом, что ее кольнуло какое-то предчувствие, какое-то непонятное, нехорошее предвкушение и ожидание – тогда же она просто смотрела, как машина приближается, мягко притормаживает и останавливается прямо у их подъездной дорожки.

Бентли.

Кто в их крошечном городе ездит на Бентли? Ариадна даже и не предполагала, что у них тут есть такие машины – единственный местный богач, мистер Картер, принципиально ездил на старом Мерседесе.

Из машины выбрался мужчина, дверца хлопнула, и Артур резко обернулся, как будто его дернули за невидимую струну. Наверное, не слышал машину, и резкий звук его удивил. Артур не любил резких звуков. Гость тем временем обошел машину – медленно и будто неохотно – и остановился и забора, засунув руки в карманы. Молодой довольно крупный мужчина в клетчатой рубашке, с короткой стрижкой и привлекательным, ярким лицом – и Ариадне показалось, что где-то она его уже видела.

– Ты кого-то ждешь, дорогой? – обеспокоенно спросила она, поставив тарелку с пирогом на стол. – Я не знала, что будут еще гости…

– Нет. – Артур вздрогнул, посмотрел на нее странным чужим взглядом, а потом будто очнулся, встряхиваясь, и успокаивающе улыбнулся. – То есть да. Это ко мне… знакомый, – добавил он после паузы.

И, поставив бутылку на стол, направился к парню из Бентли.

– Крутая тачка, – завистливо вздохнул Джонни, приятель Артура из крокетного клуба.

– Тебе такая не светит, – Дэйв, брат Джонни, рассмеялся – тоже с изрядной долей зависти, впрочем, – и отпил пива из своей почти пустой бутылки.

Ариадна покачала головой, раскладывая пирог по одноразовым тарелкам и искоса поглядывая на Артура и этого его… знакомого. Они о чем-то разговаривали – быстро, эмоционально. Парень явно что-то доказывал, под влиянием чувств постукивая ладонью по крыше своей шикарной тачки, Артур, скрестив руки на груди, слушал его внимательно и напряженно. Ариадна никак не могла понять по его лицу, расстроен он или наоборот, рад – казалось, Артур и сам не знал, что у него на уме.

В груди у Ариадны неприятно кольнуло. Она и не предполагала, что у Артура есть какие-то неизвестные ей друзья. Из-за которых Артур может так разволноваться. С другой стороны, они переехали сюда только год назад, и, в самом деле, нет ничего удивительного в том, что до этого у Артура были друзья и знакомые. Просто Ариадна с ними ни разу не встречалась.

До сих пор.

А почему бы ей не познакомиться с этим загадочным другом прямо сейчас, вдруг подумала Ариадна – и сама удивилась, что эта мысль не пришла ей в голову сразу же. Артур будет только рад представить своего приятеля жене – а Ариадна с удовольствием пригласит нового гостя на их маленький праздник. Парень наверняка не откажется от ее пирога. Кто бы стал отказываться?

Парень заметил ее первым. И его взгляд над плечом Артура совсем не показался Ариадне приветливым. Наоборот, пустым и нечитаемым – и очень, очень холодным. А потом вдруг словно бы закрылась невидимая заслонка: глаза незнакомца стали просто серыми, губы растянулись в искренней доброжелательной улыбке, и сам он как будто преобразился.

– Просто я не хочу, чтобы это оказалось очередным ложным обещанием, – с заметной горечью проговорил Артур. И обернулся – наверное, заметил, что собеседник смотрит не на него, – Ари, ты что-то хотела?

– Ты не представишь нас? – улыбнулась Ариадна, – и почему бы твоему другу не присоединиться к гостям? Мне неловко, что вы разговариваете на дороге. К тому же, у нас полно еды, а твои друзья не прочь познакомиться с владельцем такой машины.

Парень широко улыбнулся и подмигнул.

– Порой мне кажется, что у этой красотки больше друзей, чем у меня, – заявил он.

И, пожалуй, Ариадна поторопилась с выводами. Приятель Артура был очень милый.

– Вполне может быть, – и она протянула руку, – я Ариадна, жена Артура.

В глазах у парня опять мелькнуло что-то темное, непрозрачное – возможно, гнев. Или неприязнь. Или просто отсутствие интереса. Но тут же пропало, скрылось без следа. Ариадна встряхнула головой – она сегодня точно сходит с ума. Такой счастливый и важный день – а она только и делает, что ищет у всех вокруг злой умысел, исходит раздражением из-за невинной болтовни соседок и любого встречного готова считать врагом. Что за бред.

Парень осторожно пожал ей руку – его пальцы были теплыми, приятными и совершенно не злодейскими.

Артур демонстративно вздохнул.

– Ну что за шоу, – посетовал он. – Вы же знакомы. Ариадна, разве ты не помнишь Имса? Вы виделись с ним – год назад… в больнице.

Ариадна моргнула, вглядываясь в лицо неожиданного гостя – и все внезапно встало на свои места. И ее паранойя, за которую ей моментально стало стыдно, и опаска, которую она ощутила при одном только взгляде на этого человека. Ну конечно, он был ей знаком – и совсем неудивительно, что увидев его, Ариадна сразу же подумала плохое. Ведь познакомились они при невеселых обстоятельствах. Видимо, где-то в глубине подсознания это лицо связалось у Ариадны с несостоявшейся, но оттого не менее страшной потерей. Тогда у него была другая стрижка, поэтому, наверное, она его и не узнала.

Они с Имсом познакомились как раз после той аварии. Артур лежал в больнице, Имс навещал его, как-то совершенно случайно увидел Ариадну, с которой мельком встречался в Университете, рассказал ей о произошедшем с Артуром несчастье… и вот они тут. Она с Артуром, и сразу за этой мыслью на Ариадну накатила волна благодарности.

Вряд ли Имс в свое время хотел помочь ей с личной жизнью, но все же именно он сыграл роль ангела-хранителя. Пожалуй, Ариадна даже предложит Артуру назвать одного из их детей в его честь.

– Я ранен в самое сердце, – пожаловался Имс, и его воркующий английский акцент ворвался в ее мысли с неприятной настойчивостью, – меня так легко забыть. Ну конечно, я же не Бентли.

– Нет-нет! – тут же запротестовала Ариадна. – Я просто не ожидала тебя увидеть. Заходи, не стой на пороге. У нас вечеринка в честь годовщины, и я уверена, вам с Артуром хочется поболтать подольше.

– Годовщины чего? – невинно спросил Имс, но не сделал никакого движения в направлении стола, пирога и пива – и жадно разглядывающих его тачку друзей Артура.

– Годовщины нашей с Артуром свадьбы, – радостно улыбнулась Ариадна.

Повисло небольшое молчание.

– О, мои поздравления! – теперь Имс смотрел только на Артура – пристальным и внимательным взглядом. – Я не знал. Без подарка и все такое…

– Ничего, – сухо сказал Артур.

Ариадна почувствовала неловкость. Имс явно не спешил принимать ее предложение. Тот, подтверждая ее предположения, отступил к машине.

– Извините, но я проездом. Просто хотел сказать Артуру «привет».

– Не зайдешь даже на несколько минут? – расстроилась Ариадна.

Артур расстроенным не выглядел. Немного замкнутым, прохладным и задумчивым – но не расстроенным. Ариадна вдруг заколебалась. Может, она зря настаивает на приглашении? Может, они поссорились, и Артур не рад своему другу и не хотел бы звать его на вечеринку – ведь в противном случае он пригласил бы его сам, разве нет?

– Я поеду… – сказал Имс.

Кивнув на прощание Ариадне, он бросил на Артура один долгий взгляд и забрался в машину. Посидел несколько секунд, положив руки на руль перед собой – и завел мотор.

– Все в порядке? – робко спросила Ариадна, когда Бентли скрылась за углом.

– Да, – сказал Артур после паузы. – Все хорошо. Идем к гостям.

Весь остаток вечера он веселился как ни в чем не бывало. Только иногда Ариадна ловила его отстраненные взгляды, устремленные на дорогу, будто он ждал чего-то – возможно, появления еще одного нежданного гостя или возвращения Имса. Но ничего не произошло.

 

***

Когда Артур не вернулся с работы домой, Ариадна заволновалась не сразу. Она выпустила Поттера погулять, разогрела ужин, потом снова, и в третий раз, она проверила статус своих заказов – и только захлопнув ноутбук, поняла, что время близится к полуночи, а Артур даже не позвонил.

Это странно.

Он и раньше задерживался на работе – чаще, чем ей хотелось бы, чаще, чем большинство его коллег, и не всегда звонил и предупреждал, но именно сегодня Ариадна отчего-то чувствовала смутное беспокойство. Выловив из вазочки для фруктов мобильный телефон – и поругав себя, что не сделала этого раньше, – она быстро нажала номер один в списке быстрых вызовов. Трубка разразилась длинными гудками. Нервно постукивая пальцами по подоконнику и вглядываясь в ночь, Ариадна считала гудки: шесть, семь, восемь. После девятого вежливый механический голос сообщил, что абонент, вероятно, сейчас не может разговаривать.

Беспокойство в груди Ариадны разбухло, превращаясь в тревогу.

Приказывая себе успокоиться и не придумывать трагедий раньше времени, она набрала рабочий номер Артура. Выслушала автоответчик и опустила телефон, не замечая, как дрожат ее пальцы.

Что-то было не так. Она чувствовала это.

Сбегав за телефонной книгой, Ариадна позвонила тем немногим приятелям Артура, которых она знала, поколебавшись, набрала номер миссис Стивенсон и после многочисленных извинений за столь поздний звонок смогла добиться у нее телефонного номера «У Барни». Миссис Стивенсон – совсем неудивительно – знала номер бара наизусть.

Но там Артура тоже не было.

 

Два часа спустя Ариадна позвонила в полицию. Скучающий и сонный дежурный долго отказывался присылать наряд – мало ли, чей муж загулял вечером в субботу и выпил слишком много, чтобы приползти домой.

– Дамочка, знаете, какая вы сегодня по счету? – устало сказал он, ничуть не впечатленный паникой Ариадны.

Та умоляла, угрожала, ругалась – но смогла добиться только того, что дежурный записал ее фамилию и номер телефона и обещал позвонить, если что-нибудь узнает. Его голос не звучал многообещающе.

Утратив надежду на помощь полиции, Ариадна вновь бросилась искать хоть какие-то зацепки, какой-то намек на то, куда Артур мог поехать. Может, он просто заскочил к кому-нибудь в гости, может, выпил и уснул где-нибудь – она понимала, что цепляется за соломинку, но альтернативные картины, проносящиеся в голове против воли, были настолько пугающими, что Ариадне хотелось плакать. Или выбежать в ночь искать Артура – как есть, без машины, не зная даже, в каком направлении идти. Лишь бы что-то делать.

Вместо этого Ариадна перерыла ящики его стола в кабинете. В ящиках было на удивление мало всего – канцелярские принадлежности, пачка чистой бумаги, несколько визиток – явно рабочих, – скрепленных зажимом. Старая сим-карта и пустой ежедневник. В раздражении швырнув бесполезный ежедневник на стол, Ариадна бегом поднялась в спальню и залезла в прикроватную тумбочку Артура.

В ящичке сиротливо лежала пачка презервативов и смятая салфетка.

Ариадна упала на край кровати, пряча лицо в ладонях. Она старалась дышать глубоко и размеренно, взять себя в руки. Но получалось плохо. По лестнице процокали когти, и в дверь просочился взволнованный Поттер. Он не понимал, что происходит, но уже нервничал.

– Все в порядке, мальчик, – дрожащим голосом сказала Ариадна, погладив собаку по голове, – Артур скоро вернется. Просто он забыл телефон в кармане пиджака и не слышит звонков. Вот мы ему устроим, когда он приедет, верно? – она тихо, почти истерично рассмеялась, – ему конец, Поттер.

Поттер умоляюще смотрел ей в глаза и вилял хвостом.

 

В половине пятого утра возле их дома остановилась полицейская машина. Ариадна, которая наливала себе уже шестую чашку кофе, увидела ее в окно кухни. И только почувствовав, как горячая жидкость заливает ее ноги, поняла, что чашка выпала из онемевших, разом похолодевших пальцев.

– Нет, – прошептала она, – нет. Они просто хотят принять мое заявление. Они же обязаны, верно, Поттер…

Из машины выбрался упитанный полицейский, постоял, будто колеблясь, потом медленно, но решительно направился к дому. Ариадна закрыла глаза, изо всех сил борясь с желанием броситься наверх, забраться в кровать, накрыться с головой одеялом и зажать уши ладонями – и сделать вид, что не слышит звонка в дверь. Поттер неуверенно гавкнул и завертелся перед дверью, оглядываясь на Ариадну и будто подгоняя ее, звонок тренькал и тренькал, а Ариадна так и стояла в луже кофе.

А потом открыла дверь.

– Миссис Денвер? – спросил полицейский, не глядя ей в глаза. Глядя куда угодно, но только не в глаза. На его лице отображалось профессионально натренированное сочувствие – должно быть, их где-то этому учат, отстраненно подумала Ариадна.

– Да, – хрипло ответила она.

– Это по поводу вашего мужа, мистера Артура Денвера, – полицейский переступил с ноги на ногу и наконец-то поднял взгляд.

Ариадна вцепилась пальцами в шерсть на шее Поттера – так сильно, что собака еле слышно заскулила.

– С ним что-то случилось? – со стороны ее голос звучал почти нормально. Не как тот истошный крик, что она слышала у себя в голове. – Он ранен? В больнице?

Полицейский поджал губы.

– Мне очень жаль, – и, кажется, сожаление в его голосе было искренним. – Вам лучше поехать со мной. Для опознания, – и после небольшой, полной тягостного сожаления паузы, он сказал: – Мистер Денвер мертв.

И тогда Ариадна зарыдала.

 

Потом все было как в тумане. Ариадна не запомнила, как оделась, как сказала Поттеру что-то успокаивающее, вроде «мамочка скоро вернется» или тому подобного бреда, как взяла ключи от машины – чтобы положить на место, мобильный телефон на случай, если позвонит Артур – и снова разрыдалась, бросая телефон в вазу для фруктов.

В полицейской машине она безучастно разглядывала проплывающие мимо улицы, залитые серым утренним светом. Редкие прохожие – бегуны, дворники и владельцы собак – попадались на глаза и снова исчезали, не оставляя следов в памяти Ариадны. Она думала о беседке, которую проектировала для капризного клиента последние две недели. Наверное, пора сказать ему, что она больше не будет вносить бесплатных корректив в макет. Перспектива оплаты зачастую способна поумерить пыл самого вредного заказчика.

В полицейском участке ей задали несколько вопросов – когда Артур обычно возвращался с работы (Ариадна сказала, что по-разному), часто ли он задерживался (Ариадна сказала, что часто) и что он мог делать в карьере вечером в субботу в своей машине с бутылкой виски и травкой в бардачке.

На последний вопрос ответа у Ариадны не было. Артур не пил, не принимал наркотиков, не катался в одиночестве по окрестностям, рискуя потерять управление и свалиться в овраг. В жизни Ариадны не было места такому невероятному, неправдоподобному бреду. В жизни Ариадны не было места Артуру, погибшему в результате какой-то достойной рок-н-рольщика или панка выходке, Артуру, изуродованному настолько, что ей наотрез отказались показать его лицо, Артуру, бросившему ее и умершему.

Ариадна не понимала, как ее жизнь могла так измениться всего за несколько часов.

Тело лежало на металлическом столе, укрытое с головы до пят, и Ариадну замутило от небольших бурых пятен на краях простыни. К ее приходу простыню явно принесли новую, но в некоторых местах _это_ просочилось и раскрасило белую ткань. Это – то, что утром было ее мужем, ее Артуром. Зажав рот ладонью, Ариадна попыталась дышать глубоко и размеренно. Ее сотрясала крупная дрожь, но она должна была пройти через это. Должна – чтобы больше не возвращаться сюда, не смотреть. Не вспоминать Артура как окровавленный, накрытый тканью кусок мяса.

– Если вам плохо, мы можем подождать, – участливо сказал работник морга. Сопровождавший Ариадну полицейский кивнул. – Принести воды?

Ариадна помотала головой, не замечая, как разлетаются слезы. Она не была уверена, что сможет сейчас проглотить хотя бы глоток воды. Она не была уверена даже, что дышит – и не упадет вот-вот замертво прямо на пол морга. И их с Артуром похоронят в одной могиле.

– Я в порядке, – прошептала она, – давайте сделаем все поскорее.

Патологоанатом нерешительно взялся за край простыни, точно все еще не был уверен, что Ариадна не свалится в обморок тотчас же, стоит ей увидеть тело.

– У мистера Денвера были какие-нибудь отличительные черты? – спросил он. – Особые приметы?

– Шрам на виске. Несколько шрамов на боку, – перечислила Ариадна, – он попал в аварию год назад. Татуировка на лопатке – несколько костей маджонга, это такая восточная игра, там прямоугольные фишки с иероглифами… – она заметила, что бормочет какую-то бессмыслицу, и резко замолчала, хватая ртом воздух.

Работник подумал секунду, потом кивнул и слегка приподнял край простыни.

Ариадна задохнулась. Когда ей сказали, что «тело пострадало», она не предполагала ничего настолько ужасного. Бок Артура был покрыт огромными рваными ранами – сейчас аккуратно зашитыми, но оттого не менее пугающими. И лишь кое-где проглядывала целая кожа того самого карамельного оттенка, сводящего ее с ума – теперь посеревшего и тусклого. Один из этих небольших кусочков прежнего Артура пересекал старый шрам.

Ариадна отвернулась, уже не сдерживая рыданий. Нечто продолговатое и неопознанное внезапно, без предупреждения, превратилось в ее мужа. Мертвого мужа. Из-под простыни со стороны головы торчала прядь темных волос – влажных и слегка вьющихся на конце.

Этого не может быть. Этого не может быть. Не может! Только не с ней, не с Ариадной! Они были так счастливы, они собирались завести детей, у них была вся жизнь впереди. Как что-то настолько несправедливое и отвратительное вообще может произойти?

– Хотите еще взглянуть? Татуировка тоже уцелела, – осторожно спросил полицейский, но Ариадна помотала головой. Она не хотела. Шрам… шрам – это ерунда. Но она узнала бы волосы Артура в любой момент и при любых обстоятельствах. – Тогда давайте уйдем отсюда. Вам нужно присесть.

Не ответив, Ариадна двинулась к выходу – не разбирая дороги и пошатываясь, словно пьяная. Она смутно замечала, что полицейский придерживает ее за локоть и открывает ей дверь, что патологоанатом за ее спиной что-то говорит вполголоса, но ее все это не касалось. Не касалось.

– Пусть меня отвезут домой, – попросила она. – Пожалуйста. Прямо сейчас.

– Конечно, миссис Денвер, – сказал полицейский. – Подпишите тут, и вас отвезут.

Ариадна подписала документ, не глядя, не читая. Какая, в самом деле, разница, что там?

Никакой.

 

Когда она открыла дверь, Поттер не встал ей навстречу. Он лежал в дверях кухни и смотрел, не поднимая морды, смотрел так жалобно, что сердце Ариадны разбилось бы – если бы у нее в груди хоть что-то осталось. Не обращая на собаку внимания, не потрудившись убрать разбитую чашку и подсыхающую лужу кофе на кухне и даже не заперев дверь, Ариадна поднялась на второй этаж, в свою спальню – _их_ спальню, – упала на кровать и провалилась в тяжелый, болезненный сон без сновидений.

 

***

Когда Ариадна проснулась, она ничего не чувствовала. Ее разум был холодным и прозрачным, будто все, что случилось накануне, было в каком-то кино. Случилось не с ней, а с другой, незнакомой ей женщиной.

Спустившись вниз, Ариадна выпустила Поттера погулять, потом покормила его, убралась на кухне и налила себе кофе в целую кружку. Кружку Артура. Артур разозлился бы – он не любил, когда берут его вещи. Выпив кофе, Ариадна сняла с вешалки для шляп в прихожей пакет, который засунула туда, вернувшись из морга. Вытряхнула вещи из пакета на кухонную стойку.

Одежда была в кошмарном состоянии. Изодранная и покрытая засохшими бурыми пятнами, она пахла кровью, грязью и болотной травой. Сглотнув и глубоко вдохнув, Ариадна обшарила карманы – пустые – и отодвинула одежду подальше.

На обручальное кольцо она смотрела несколько секунд. Потом попробовала примерить его, но кольцо не сваливалось только с большого пальца. Интересно, можно ли носить кольцо на большом пальце? Так и не решив, Ариадна отложила его в сторону. Она повесит его на цепочку и будет носить на шее.

Мобильный телефон был разбит, обломки педантично собраны в пакетик полицейскими, и Ариадна перебирала куски пластика и металла несколько секунд – безумно и бессмысленно. Пока не сообразила вдруг: симки среди обломков нет. Выпала при аварии и потерялась? Лежит где-то в разбитой машине? На полу в морге?

Какая-то мысль настойчиво крутилась в голове у Ариадны, и она некоторое время пыталась поймать негодницу. Полицейские задавали ей такие странные вопросы, такие странные. И вся авария была такой странной. И Артур в последнюю неделю был очень странный. Что он делал в карьере? Что он вообще мог делать совсем один в безлюдном месте? Артур в жизни ничего не скрывал, Ариадна знала его насквозь, он был прямолинейным человеком. Но в последнюю неделю, прямо с той вечеринки, ей начало казаться, что может – _может_ – в жизни ее мужа появились какие-то тайны. Какие-то подозрительные секреты. Может – _всего лишь может_ – он чего-то опасается. Впервые в отношениях с ним Ариадна почувствовала… фальшь. Недосказанность. Она все хотела спросить, что происходит, – и каждый день находила повод отложить разговор. Возможно, он просто действительно задумался о детях, успокаивала она себя. Или просто обеспокоен проблемами на работе. Или просто чем-то обеспокоен.

Но теперь страшное предчувствие охватило Ариадну.

Что, если это не несчастный случай?

И именно в этот момент потерянная мысль расцвела в голове Ариадны, и та бросилась в кабинет. Рванула верхний ящик стола Артура.

Сим-карта лежала там же, где вчера – на том самом месте, где она раньше пряталась под ежедневником.

Осторожно подняв ее двумя пальцами, как ценную и хрупкую улику, Ариадна некоторое время изучала крошечный кусочек пластика, пытаясь понять – это действительно важно, или она просто обманывает себя, изобретает теорию заговора, чтобы отвлечься от своего всесокрушающего горя?

А с другой стороны, какая разница?

Вернувшись на кухню, Ариадна достала из вазы свой телефон и, не раздумывая, открыла крышку и вытряхнула симку. Быстро поставила новую карточку на место. Включила телефон и уставилась на экран с напряженным, жадным ожиданием. Несколько секунд загрузки – и на экране вдруг появился конвертик, сигнализируя о пришедшем сообщении.

Еще одном.

И еще.

И дюжине неотвеченных вызовов.

Все вызовы были с одного номера, не помеченного никаким именем, и от него же были сообщения. Самое свежее гласило: «Ответь на чертов звонок!». Предыдущее: «Артур?!». И самое первое лаконично спрашивало: «Что случилось?»

Не давая себе времени на колебания, Ариадна нажала кнопку вызова.

На том конце ответили после второго же гудка.

– Артур? – выдохнула трубка. – Слава богу, я уже готов был…

– Это не Артур, – сказала Ариадна.

Она узнала этот низкий британский акцент.

– Что? – в голосе собеседника появился шок – и тут же пропал, заменившись льдом: – Где Артур?

– Артур мертв, – Ариадна сама не узнавала свой голос, настолько отстраненно он звучал, – и я хочу с тобой поговорить, Имс.

Долгую, долгую минуту она слышала гробовую – гробовую, подумать только, какая ирония, – тишину. Потом Имс сказал тихо и невыразительно, пустым, ничего не выдающим голосом:

– Я буду через четыре часа.

И положил трубку.

 

***

_Картер моргал глазами в полной, абсолютной темноте. И в этой темноте что-то – кто-то – был. Картер дернулся и обнаружил, что связан. Какого черта тут происходит?_

_– Привет, мой хороший, – сказала темнота._


	3. – 3 –

Через месяц одиночества Имсу начало казаться, что он сходит с ума. Его квартира все больше захламлялась, он перешел с чая на кофе и почти перестал спать, а Сайто, его начальник – их с Артуром начальник – все чаще намекал, чтобы он оставил это дело более здоровым и сосредоточенным сотрудникам и отправился отдохнуть.

Имсу некуда было ехать отдыхать, некуда и не с кем.

Он был одержим.

 

Но Иосиф как будто затаился. Никаких новых жертв, никаких таинственных посланий с угрозами и предупреждениями. Казалось, убийца чего-то выжидает – а может, как в черные минуты думал Имс, ищет, выслеживает Артура – и тогда Имса охватывал липкий страх, и он хотел плюнуть на все и позвонить по запретному номеру.

Но он сдерживался.

Роберта Фишера погрузили в разделенный сон с помощью профессора Майлза и Доминика Кобба – и не нашли ничего, кроме невыразимого ужаса. Имс попробовал бы снова – но решал не он. Психиатры запретили подвергать и так израненную психику Роберта лишним испытаниям.

В конце месяца Имс послал на условленный е-мейл тщательно зашифрованный отчет. Он знал, что ответа не будет, – знал, и все равно надеялся той самой иррациональной частью своей души, которая все время совершала глупости, что получит хотя бы короткую весточку, самое крошечное послание.

Но ответа не было.

Артур всегда был предусмотрительнее, осторожнее, убеждал себя Имс, Артур все делает правильно. Но почему-то это не помогало заглушить боль и тревогу.

 

Через два месяца Артур позвонил. Без причины и даже без повода, он позвонил ночью просто чтобы поговорить – так он сказал. Он звучал… потухшим, и Имс в тысячный – в пятитысячный, в стотысячный раз подумал, что сделал глупость, что только все испортил. Артуру нужна помощь, а не белый заборчик и незнакомая женщина рядом.

Но фотографии растерзанных жертв Иосифа лежали в его сейфе, и Имс смотрел на них так часто, что мог уже нарисовать по памяти. Поэтому он закрыл глаза, собрал волю в кулак и сказал Артуру, что все хорошо. Он справляется, мир не рухнул. Пусть Артур по-прежнему лежит на дне и не высовывается.

– На дне, – повторил Артур и сухо рассмеялся, и Имс впервые не смог понять, что выражает его голос.

Презрение, истошно кричал внутренний голос, это презрение.

Но даже внутренний голос не знал – к кому.

 

***

Месяцы шли за месяцами, и Имс все сильнее погружался в анабиоз. Внутренняя тоска, казалось, спряталась, сжалась в шар, расположившийся где-то в районе диафрагмы и напоминающий о себе тупыми, глухими болями под утро, когда серый утренний свет освещал пустую спальню Имса.

Все следы никуда не вели. Имс перерыл все притоны и Лос-Анджелесе и окрестностях, перетряс всю мафию, все контакты, которые только могли что-то знать, видеть, слышать. Лично обошел каждое чертово сомнациновое гнездо под видом клиента. Ведь где-то этот ублюдок должен был брать сомнацин!

Если только не синтезировал в собственном подвале или не материализовал с помощью магии.

Судя по отсутствию зацепок, именно это Иосиф и делал. По крайней мере, Нэш, который теперь вел это дело вместе с Имсом, так и считал. Но где тогда тела новых жертв?

Новых жертв не было.

Имс по-прежнему посылал Артуру отчет раз в месяц – наговаривал на пленку все важное, или то, что представлялось ему важным, или всякую ерунду. Раз от раза его отчеты становились все длиннее. Закрывая глаза и нажимая кнопку записи на диктофоне, Имс воображал, как Артур отвечает ему, как смеется его шуткам – даже несмешным, и специально оставлял паузы для ответов. Каждый раз, отправив запись, Имс боролся с желанием напиться до полусмерти.

Иногда – не боролся.

Артур несколько раз звонил, и Имса пугали изменения в его голосе. Он чувствовал, что с Артуром что-то происходит, что-то дурное и, возможно, непоправимое, как будто его пожирает тяжелая болезнь.

Артур говорил, у него все хорошо. Про Ариадну он не рассказывал, хотя пару раз Имс набирался мужества задать вопрос. Мужества настаивать на ответе у него уже не хватало.

– Я больше не могу, – сказал однажды Артур. Помолчал, будто собираясь с мыслями, и быстро заговорил: – Я… я ее ненавижу. Боюсь однажды просто войти в комнату и убить ее. Я схожу с ума, ты понимаешь? Схожу с ума, и это только вопрос времени, когда я больше не смогу себя контролировать. Она не заслужила этого, Имс. _Я_ этого не заслужил. Больше это не может продолжаться.

Имс свернулся клубком на кровати, сжимаясь, будто это могло помочь, могло облегчить жуткую тяжесть в груди.

– Я не знаю, что делать, – неожиданно для самого себя признался он – и уже не мог остановиться, слова хлынули из него, как кровь из раны, – пожалуйста, прости. Я его не нашел. Я неудачник, слабак. Я не знаю, что делать.

Безнадежность захлестнула его, самая настоящая безнадежность, когда впору лезть в петлю или садиться на иглу, сдаваться целиком и полностью – потому что выхода не было. Он не мог вернуть Артура, не мог устранить угрозу, даже не мог сам уехать к нему, и до конца жизни они были обречены существовать, ожидая удара в любой момент, запуганные, сломанные и одинокие.

– Я что-нибудь придумаю, – прошептал Артур в трубку, и Имс совсем не почувствовал себя лучше от того, что _Артур_ успокаивает _его_. – Все наладится, Имс. Держись.

– Постарайся никого не убить, – со стороны, должно быть, его голос звучал невесело, но Имс все равно старался. – Береги себя.

Артур повесил трубку.

Имса впереди ждала очередная бессонная ночь.

 

***

То, что Имс узнал о ПЭСИВе Юсуфа, было случайностью. Нелепым совпадением из тех, что сталкивают тебя на одной лестничной клетке где-нибудь в Каире с одноклассником из младшей школы или бросают слепо влюбленную в недоступного парня девушку прямо к ногам этого парня, когда ему срочно нужна жена. Вот точно таким совпадением и был ПЭСИВ Юсуфа. Просто ребята из лаборатории пригласили Имса пообедать, а один из них работал с Юсуфом над парочкой интересных трупов как раз во время ремонта и перестановки, и небольшой кейс привлек его внимание.

Внутри были провода, Юсуф признался, что прибор не совсем легальный, и парень согласился, что большая красная кнопка выглядит действительно нелегально. Ему это показалось смешным.

Имсу это смешным не казалось.

Пять минут спустя он с грохотом открыл дверь лаборатории и нависал над несчастным экспертом, схватив его за грудки. Видимо, лицо Имса в этот момент было настолько страшным, что Юсуф позеленел.

– Где ты взял этот чертов прибор? – рычал Имс, впервые за долгое, очень долгое время позволяя своему раздражению и усталости взять верх над разумом. – Где ты купил ПЭСИВ? У кого?

Мысль, что тут, прямо под носом у него, возможно, был еще один канал, доводила Имса до безумия.

– Как ты узнал? – прохрипел Юсуф – но тут же поправился: – Пусти! Я покажу.

Имс с минуту боролся с собой – потом неохотно отпустил руки, сжимая и разжимая сведенные судорогой пальцы. Юсуф, беспокойно оглядываясь, точно ожидая, что в любую секунду Имс может наброситься на него и откусить что-нибудь жизненно важное, бочком двинулся к дальнему шкафу.

Правильно ждал. Имс вполне созрел для людоедства.

– Это не рабочий прибор, – настойчиво сказал Юсуф, отпирая ящик и доставая серебристый чемодан. – Старая модель. Мне просто интересно было, как это работает…

– Откуда? – перебил Имс. Намерения Юсуфа его совсем не интересовали.

Тот помолчал, выбирая слова.

– Просто купил у одних ребят, – наконец сказал он. – Ты их не знаешь, и я их не знаю… Просто какие-то курьеры, они потом уехали из города.

И, в самом деле, Имс был по горло сыт этой брехней.

– Я сейчас звоню, куда следует, – спокойно, тем самым тоном, каким обычно зачитывал права преступникам, сказал он. – Прибор незаконный. Тебя не посадят, но я сделаю все, чтобы ты потерял работу. И поверь мне, Юсуф, у меня хватит для этого связей. Я даже не погнушаюсь чем-нибудь грязным. Или ты скажешь мне правду.

Юсуф стал не просто зеленым – его смуглая кожа приобрела неприятный болотный оттенок.

– Я работал с лабораторией снов в УКЛА – недолго, пару месяцев. Они помогали в расследовании одного дела два года назад. И этот прибор был списанный. Ну… я его одолжил…

Острое, ледяное разочарование захлестнуло Имса. Украл, Юсуф всего лишь украл списанный прибор, нет никакого тайного пути, помогающего преступникам покупать сомнацин для своих злодейских нужд.

Ничего не говоря и не прощаясь, Имс развернулся и пошел к себе в кабинет, еле переставляя ноги.

И только упав в кресло Артура – Имс переехал за его стол как-то незаметно для себя самого, – и уронив голову на руки, он кое-что вспомнил. Кое-кого. Того парня из лаборатории Майлза, который так упорно не хотел с ними разговаривать. У которого при странных обстоятельствах погибла жена. После разговора с которым Артура похитили.

Имс вскинулся, резко выпрямляясь в кресле. Впервые за бесконечно долгие месяцы он почувствовал внутри это – огонек предвкушения. Запах крови в воздухе. Свежий след.

Кажется, у него наконец-то была зацепка.

 

И именно тогда он, как каждый уважающий себя дурачок в каждой приличной сказке, совершил ошибку. Нетерпение погубило его, как этого и следовало ожидать. Не выдержав, Имс поехал к Артуру.

Теперь, когда он внезапно выпал из спячки, жизнь заструилась по его венам, и разлука стала совершенно непереносимой. Имс боролся с собой меньше суток – уже на следующий же день он ехал в своей машине на запад, забив на скоростной лимит. Отчего-то каждая минута промедления убивала Имс сильнее, чем весь предыдущий год.

 

***

Артур выглядел ужасно. На первый взгляд он был здоров, но Имс, увидев его, почувствовал почти физически, как кровь отливает от лица, а нетерпение внутри сменяется страхом и болью. Артур выглядел как человек, отчаявшийся услышать хорошие новости, как наркоман на самом пороге суицида. Как жертва, уставшая сражаться.

– Ты поменял стрижку, – сказал он невыразительно вместо приветствия, – тебе идет.

– Я скоро тебя заберу, – прямо ответил Имс. – Артур, у меня наконец-то есть след! Я уже установил за ним слежку…

Артур качнулся вперед, заглядывая Имсу в глаза, будто не веря своим ушам.

– Я не хочу ложных надежд, – сказал он недоверчиво – но в его голосе наконец-то появилась хотя бы капля жизни.

И именно в этот момент его жена решила разрушить ту иллюзию уединения, которой они наслаждались впервые за год. Конечно. Имс и его везение, Имс и его надежды, Имс и то, во что превратилась его жизнь.

Имс и Артур, у которого есть жена.

– Я поеду, – сказал Имс, совершенно не слушая, что там говорила эта женщина.

«Я вернусь», – впервые в жизни ему захотелось, чтобы Артур умел читать мысли и знал сейчас, слышал то, что Имс не мог сказать ему вслух, – «я очень скоро за тобой вернусь».

 

Дорога была бесконечной.

Имсу хотелось орать. Крушить все подряд. Развернуть машину и ехать назад – сломать этот чертов заборчик, выдернуть Артура из толпы провинциальных придурков, засунуть на пассажирское сидение и увезти с собой. Он знал, что Артуру плохо, видел собственными глазами, осязал, когда коснулся его руки – как будто нечаянно, потому что все пялились, – знал и все равно бросил его там. Оставил одного. Снова.

Но страх, тупой животный ужас, в котором Имс прожил весь этот год, ненависть к себе, презрение к собственной слабости, никчемности, неспособности защитить – все это не хотело отступать. И теперь терзало его сердце с новой силой.

 

След оказался ложным.

След оказался ложным, и впервые в жизни Имс задумался о самоубийстве. Он не мог так поступить, не мог бросить Артура совсем одного – но приятные мысли просто покончить с этим всем, ничего не чувствовать, _не быть_ , захватили его полностью, подарив минутное облегчение.

Кобб оказался совершенно чист. Он по-прежнему избегал общения с детективами, отказывался от откровенных разговоров и был явно недружелюбен – подозрительно недружелюбен, – но не торговал ПЭСИВами и сомнацином, не имел никаких связей с преступниками, даже к ответственности ни разу не привлекался. У него было алиби на все без исключения похищения, совершенные Иосифом за последние три года.

Кобб оплакивал жену, воспитывал детей и работал в лаборатории.

Имс оплакивал свою жизнь.

Он думал – как позвонить Артуру и сказать, что он снова ошибся? Снова облажался, не смог справиться. Снова подвел. Где взять храбрости сказать Артуру об этом и все еще найти слова ободрения? Как решиться снова отобрать у него надежду? Имс сидел на краю кровати, сжимая в руках телефон, не в силах набрать нужный номер – и в этот момент экран осветился, демонстрируя пришедшее сообщение.

Имс бездумно нажал на конвертик.

«Вынужден скрываться. Не звони и не пиши пока! Дам о себе знать, когда смогу».

Трубка выпала из вмиг окоченевших пальцев Имса, с глухим стуком ударившись о ковер. Сообщение продолжало безжалостно светиться. Имс пошатнулся, зубами сжимая костяшки пальцев, чтобы не закричать – громко и отчаянно, как дикое животное.

Он привел его, привел его, привел. Привел Иосифа прямо к Артуру. Своими собственными руками.

Наклонившись неловко, как зомби, Имс подхватил телефон, нажимая кнопку вызова – только чтобы снова, и снова, и снова слушать металлический голос, сообщающий о недоступности абонента.

– Дай мне с ним поговорить, – взмолился Имс, не соображая, что голос не отвечает живым людям, – пожалуйста, дай мне с ним поговорить!

Он не чувствовал ледяные губы безумия, нежно целующие его в затылок.

 

***

_Стивен плакал. Это все, что ему оставалось, все, что он мог. Казалось, откуда взялись силы на слезы, если даже держать глаза открытыми он не мог?_

_Хотя… это последнее, что занимало Стивена._


	4. – Глава Вторая –

Когда у дома остановилась знакомая уже крутая машина, Ариадна заканчивала уборку. Ей пришло вдруг в голову – где-то между второй чашкой кофе и первой рюмкой текилы, что за последнюю неделю ее идеальный дом стал выглядеть как-то… неидеально. А чтобы поговорить с этим человеком, с этим странным другом Артура (имя все еще не вызывало у нее боли, вместо боли каждый раз накатывала волна отупения, будто наркоз расползался от места укола), – ей нужно быть уверенной в себе. Сильной.

Нужно заставить его отвечать.

Загадочная симка с одним-единственным телефонным номером, таинственный визит парня на Бентли – вроде бы знакомого, но на самом деле совершенно чужого Ариадне человека, про которого она ничего не знала, – все это подбрасывало дрова в тлеющий костер ее убежденности: со смертью Артура что-то не так.

Ариадна сухо, лающе рассмеялась – и запнулась, зажимая рот ладонью. От смеха из ее глаз снова хлынули непрошеные слезы. Но думать, что «со смертью Артура что-то не так», было настолько нелепо, настолько по-извращенному комично, что она не могла удержаться. Как будто сама смерть Артура – это ничего, нормально, проблема исключительно в сопутствующих обстоятельствах. Всхлипнув и проглотив слезы, Ариадна вернулась к натиранию сервиза.

Она старательно отгоняла мысль, что, возможно, ищет черную кошку в темной комнате. Или кота Шредингера в пустой коробке. Что сама придумывает какие-то подозрительные улики, фантазирует изменившееся поведение Артура, превращает его школьного приятеля в загадочного монстра или, наоборот, героя из спецслужб – лишь бы не думать, что на самом деле произошла случайность. Что Артур умер просто так, ни почему, что у его смерти нет никакого значения и тайного смысла. Он просто жил, работал, любил ее – а потом взял и умер из-за пустяка.

Эту мысль мозг Ариадны отказывался принимать. От этой мысли боль становилась нестерпимой.

И теперь она стояла в дверях и смотрела, как Имс идет от машины к их крыльцу, и пыталась ничего не угадывать в нем, не придумывать ему двойное дно, не надеяться, что сейчас он откроет рот и скажет, что Артур погиб по какой-то важной, осмысленной причине.

– Меня не пустили в морг, – сказал Имс.

Он выглядел ужасно. Просто как дерьмо – серый, изможденный, нервно сжимающий небольшую сумку для ноутбука, он отодвинул Ариадну плечом и вошел в дом, не здороваясь и не спрашивая разрешения.

– А должны были? – Ариадна бросила взгляд на висящие в прихожей часы. Девять часов вечера, морг давно закрыт. Да и вряд ли туда пускают посторонних.

Поттер неуверенно зарычал на незнакомца, но потом будто передумал возмущаться и снова лег на пороге кухни. Имс не обратил на собаку никакого внимания. Разувшись и повесив ветровку на вешалку, он уверенно прошел в гостиную и упал в кресло. Ариадна последовала за ним.

Она вспомнила, что у нее были вопросы.

Имс достал компьютер из сумки, положил его на журнальный столик, открыл, снова захлопнул и наклонился вперед, обхватывая голову руками и ероша волосы на затылке. Казалось, он не знает, за что хвататься, что делать и что говорить, и какая-то там женщина, жена Артура, в его мире не существует, она просто мебель.

Ариадна залезла в бар, вытащила бутылку текилы и рюмку, налила себе и быстро опрокинула обжигающую, мерзкую на вкус жидкость в рот. Лучше ей не стало. И хуже не стало. Ариадна по-прежнему плыла в своем вакууме, спящая и безучастная, и ни алкоголь, ни странный, безумный на вид почти-незнакомец не могли выковырять ее из этого свето-звуко-запахонепроницаемого пузыря.

Со стуком поставив бутылку на стол, она села на диван напротив Имса и уставилась на него пристальным взглядом. Рано или поздно кто-то из них заговорит, и она собиралась дождаться, пока это сделает Имс.

Тишина тянулась и тянулась, как жвачка, минута за минутой, липкая и душная, и только на кухне тихо и как-то безнадежно поскуливал Поттер. Ему, наверное, тоже было трудно дышать.

– Имс, вы с Артуром дружили? – спросила Ариадна, потому что хорошо, она не могла больше ждать, когда эта статуя – очень дерганая статуя – подаст голос. – Зачем ты его навещал?

Имс вздрогнул, точно успел забыть о ее присутствии. Впервые в голову к Ариадне закралась мысль, что может, он приехал не _к ней_? Может, ему просто нужно где-то пересидеть, пока не откроют морг? Если допустить мысль, что его в этот морг пустят.

Имс кивнул, отвечая, наверное, на первый из вопросов – потому что кивок никак нельзя было счесть достойным ответом на второй. Потом будто встряхнулся немного и посмотрел прямо в лицо Ариадне, и его глаза – его глаза вдруг оказались тем самым копьем, что с размаху воткнулось в волшебный бронированный пузырь Ариадны, пробивая в нем огромную дыру. Окружающий мир и его неумолимая реальность хлынули в эту пробоину бурным потоком, и Ариадна взвыла, обхватывая себя руками, стараясь отгородиться, снова оглохнуть и ослепнуть, _забыть_.

– Расскажи мне, что произошло, – потребовал Имс жестко, таким тоном, будто собрался выдирать ответ клещами, если она вдруг вздумает молчать, – расскажи мне все!

И он резко наклонился вперед, двигая бутылку по столу по направлению к Ариадне.

– Кто ты такой? – прохрипела она.

Текила оседала в желудке тяжелым, жгучим грузом, но эта гадкая тяжесть отвлекала от боли, захлестнувшей Ариадну внезапным ураганом. Она глотала снова и снова, мечтая утонуть в этой дряни, упиться так, чтобы впасть в наркотический сон и ничего не чувствовать, умереть, в конце-то концов.

– Я Имс, – просто ответил Имс. – Да. Мы были друзьями. А теперь расскажи мне все.

И она рассказала ему все.

Она пила и рассказывала – ему, совершенно чужому человеку, – как пила кофе, кружку за кружкой, и как полицейский не смотрел ей в глаза, и как она хочет поднять цену за проект беседки, и как волосы Артура завивались от влаги, и про то, что его татуировка уцелела. Рассказывала, как скучает Поттер, как ей придется объяснять друзьям и знакомым, почему она хоронит мужа в закрытом гробу, и что всю его одежду, наверное, нужно отнести в церковь, хотя сама она не верит в бога – больше нет, – а Артур был евреем. А еще Ариадна рассказывала, как хотела детей, и что та комната, в которой сегодня будет спать Имс, должна была стать детской, и Артур, вроде, был не против – а может быть, и против, он не давал прямого ответа, но чертовы презервативы никогда не забывал. Не то чтобы секс у них был очень уж часто. Нет, Ариадна не жаловалась, она любила Артура всем сердцем, даже если он бывал холодноват порой, но она так сильно, так самоотверженно его любила, и он тоже ее любил, любил, любил…

Имс пил молча.

– Мне кажется, полицейские что-то скрывают, – твердила Ариадна, вцепившись побелевшими пальцами в край журнального столика – чтобы они не дрожали так сильно, – что он мог делать там? Пьяный, под кайфом? Артур никогда бы так не поступил, он даже после пива не приближался к машине, он не принимал наркотики, никогда! Может быть, кто-то заставил его, может быть, он был не в себе… Имс, как ты считаешь, подумай… подумай, это ведь могло быть убийство? – она резко рассмеялась, чтобы тут же оборвать смех, – и они не хотят говорить, не хотят расследовать, чтобы было закрытое дело, ведь получилось так удобно: не справился с управлением, упал в овраг… И теперь, теперь мне даже нечего хоронить, Имс…

– Да, – сказал Имс.

Ариадна подавилась глотком виски – теперь они перешли на виски, потому что текила кончилась, и закашлялась, мучительно пытаясь вздохнуть.

– Что? – пролепетала она, как только нашла достаточно воздуха, чтобы сказать хоть что-то.

– Да, это могло быть убийство, – повторил Имс.

Он как будто не пьянел – только глаза становились все темнее, а лицо – все более и более пустым. Воротник его синей рубашки измялся, из-под закатанного рукава выглядывали темные завитки татуировки, и Ариадна неожиданно поняла, что Имс красив.

– Артур не мог «не справиться с управлением», – сказал Имс тем временем, нарушая странный ход ее мыслей. – Даже пьяный, даже обкурившись до обморока.

Ариадна сглотнула, разглядывая мужчину напротив. Мужчину, который, как она начала подозревать, знал Артура куда лучше, чем старый знакомый.

– Зачем ты приезжал? – тихо спросила она. – Неделю назад. Ведь не похвастаться тачкой.

Имс невесело усмехнулся – но его взгляд не отрывался от сложенных на столе рук. Тыльную сторону правой ладони пересекали царапины, костяшки слегка опухли, Ариадна только сейчас заметила.

– Как будто его можно впечатлить тачкой, – с каким-то очень личным юмором сказал Имс. – К тому же Артур видел ее сто раз. Нет. Я приезжал… это связано с моей работой.

– С работой? – подозрительно прищурилась Ариадна. Ее вело, мир вокруг покачивался и наконец-то был не таким обжигающе острым, не таким болезненным на ощупь и на вкус, и ей это нравилось. Она снова чувствовала себя сильной. Способной разрешить все загадки. – С какой работой?

– С моей работой, – покачал головой Имс. – Это неважно.

Неважно, медленно повторила Ариадна про себя. Неважно.

 

Ариадна собиралась подняться наверх и лечь спать. То есть сначала Ариадна собиралась показать Имсу комнату для гостей и выдать свежее постельное белье, но она была так пьяна, так ужасно-прекрасно пьяна, что путь наверх представлялся десятимильным путешествием, полным препятствий и опасностей. Поэтому она пошла в туалет – на первом этаже, потому что никто не назвал бы Ариадну непредусмотрительной. Женщина в зеркале над раковиной была ей незнакома, и Ариадна приветливо улыбнулась незнакомке – попыталась улыбнуться. Женщина в ответ смотрела на нее мертвым, выжженным взглядом, и Ариадна отвернулась. Она не хотела этого видеть.

Вместо этого Ариадна плеснула в лицо холодной воды, пытаясь развеять хотя бы крошечную часть головокружения. Тщетно.

Похоже, Имсу придется спать на диване в гостиной, решила Ариадна, выходя из ванной и цепляясь рукой за косяк. И как бы ей не пришлось спать там же. Или вообще на полу. В коридоре.

Она не сразу поняла, почему Имс сидит, спрятав лицо в ладонях. Почему его плечи опущены и вздрагивают. Все эти знаки проходили сейчас мимо затуманенного разума, отскакивали и стекали. Но волна оглушительного горя, ничем больше не сдерживаемой смертной тоски и отчаяния – эта волна миновала опутанный алкоголем мозг Ариадны и захлестнула сразу сердце. Ариадна пошатнулась, задыхаясь от чужой боли, на миг теряя собственные чувства в этом потоке.

Ариадна не понимала, как он мог терпеть и скрывать это так долго.

Приблизившись на нетвердых ногах, она робко коснулась ладонью плеча Имса. И, когда он вздрогнул от неожиданности и резко выпрямился – тогда она наклонилась и поцеловала его. Закрывая глаза, чувствуя на губах соль и страдание, она целовала незнакомца и впервые за прошедшие сутки чувствовала, как немного меньше болят ее собственные раны.

 

Они с Артуром никогда не занимались любовью на ковре в гостиной – или хотя бы на диване в гостиной. Нигде, кроме спальни, ни разу. И сейчас Ариадна даже не ощущала, что изменяет, потому что все было так дико, и непривычно, и странно. Как во сне или бреду – конечно, в бреду, оба они однозначно бредили. Имс задыхался, целуя – кусая – ее шею, сжимая ее талию до синяков, опрокидывая ее на ковер и вжимая своим телом в колючую, шершавую поверхность. И Ариадне в ее сюрреалистичных грезах казалось, что когда его раскаленные пальцы на миг легли ей на горло – легли и сдавили чуть сильнее, чем нужно, но она не возражала, о нет! – ей казалось, что на лице Имса в этот момент, в его темных, почти черных глазах была самая настоящая ненависть. Ненависть, сметающая все на своем пути, ненависть, грозящая испепелить ее, уничтожить – и, пожалуй, сейчас Ариадна была бы этому только рада.

Ей тоже хотелось его убить.

И Ариадна не знала, почему.

Поэтому она сжала его бедра коленями, вцепилась зубами в бицепс – ей хотелось, чтобы ему было больно, так же больно и гадко, и приятно, и унизительно-потрясающе, как ей.

Имсу, судя по всему, было.

Ариадна не помнила, как кончила, не помнила, как кончил – и кончил ли – он. Благословенная темнота наконец-то накрыла ее своим тяжелым одеялом, погружая в милосердное беспамятство.

 

***

Ариадна проснулась рывком, вдруг перешла из состояния полной бессознательности в отвратительную в своей четкости явь. Мысли ее, тяжелые и невнятные, копошились в голове, как клубок червей – и, кажется, все, о чем Ариадна сейчас думала, приобретало оттенок кладбища и тлена.

Она лежала на чем-то горячем и живом, дышащем, сердце под ее щекой пульсировало громко и ритмично. Ариадне хотелось закрыть глаза и вообразить, что она все еще спит, что ей снится Артур, но липкое отвращение и страх уже просачивались внутрь, опутывая внутренности противной холодной паутиной. Ей не было стыдно, наверное, мысли о том, что она натворила – переспала с другом своего мужа, пока ее муж даже не погребен! – придут позже. Может быть, вообще не придут, и она выкинет все это из головы, как галлюцинацию, вывих оглушенного шоком сознания.

По ковру прошелестели шаги, и Поттер, тихо порыкивая, ткнулся холодным носом ей в ладонь. Только сейчас Ариадна сообразила, что она не на полу, что они с Имсом лежат на диване, кое-как укрытые пледом, и вся ее одежда куда-то делась, как и его одежда. Ариадна надеялась, одежда Имса вообще уцелела, и ей не придется одалживать ему что-нибудь из вещей Артура.

Осторожно, как могла, она попыталась вылезти из своего узкого убежища между спящим мужчиной и спинкой дивана. Ей нужно было в ванную. Во рту стоял такой вкус, будто там неделю безвылазно жил Поттер – со стаей друзей, алкоголь еще не окончательно выветрился из крови, и Ариадну ощутимо пошатывало, пить хотелось невыносимо. Ей вдруг показалось – если она не выберется из этого плена немедленно, не отдерет себя от чужака, опасного незнакомца, – ее вырвет прямо тут, на ковер. В лучшем случае.

В ванной она не смотрела зеркало. Она боялась женщины, которая там жила.

Быстро, но тщательно вымывшись, смыв с себя каждую молекулу, напоминающую о прошедшей ночи, дважды почистив зубы, Ариадна замоталась в самый большой халат и осмелилась выйти наружу. Она не может сидеть тут вечно, собаку нужно выпустить погулять. Имсу нужно взглянуть в лицо – даже если не хочется.

Нужно узнать, что дальше.

Нужно позаботиться о похоронах.

 

Имс не спал.

– Ванная там, – хрипло сказала Ариадна, рассматривая плед, которым он целомудренно прикрыл бедра. – Горячей воды много.

Потому что я привыкла, что после меня моется Артур, не сказала Ариадна, потому что я живу не одна.

– Во сколько открывается морг? – спросил Имс.

Ариадна пожала плечами – она не узнавала. Поттер потоптался рядом с журнальным столиком – и вдруг вспрыгнул на диван, заглядывая Имсу в глаза с какой-то тревогой и ожиданием. Точно ждал, что тот сейчас взмахнет рукой – и вместо него на диване окажется Артур. Ариадна и сама бы не отказалась от такой магии.

Имс посмотрел на собаку, не делая никаких попыток оттолкнуть ее или погладить, потом встал и без слов ушел в ванную.

 

У Ариадны не было ни малейшего желания снова ехать в морг, но отчего-то все в ней запротестовало, когда стало понятно, что Имс собирается один – и брать с собой ее абсолютно не входит в его намерения.

– Тебя не пустят, – холодно сказала Ариадна, с отстраненным любопытством наблюдая, как он застегивает рубашку – совсем не пострадавшую во вчерашнем безумии, – ты не родственник.

– Пустят, – ответил Имс безразлично, словно разговаривал сам с собой, со своими мыслями, просто вслух.

И в этом сквозила такая уверенность, что новое чувство ожило в Ариадне, темное и гнилое, распространяющее за собой жгучий яд обиды и подозрений. Ревность, она вдруг ощутила ревность. Этот чужой мужчина, этот _гость_ собирается пойти и смотреть на то, что принадлежит ей, оплакивать то, что имеет право оплакивать только она. Только она одна!

Она не могла уступить даже крошечную толику своей скорби. Никому.

Поэтому теперь они ехали в ее машине, заполненной душным молчанием, и Имс кусал губы, когда думал, что она на него не смотрит, а она сжимала руль сильнее, когда думала, что на нее не смотрит Имс.

И она совсем, совсем не предполагала, как все обернется.

 

– Вернулся мистер крутой детектив, – недружелюбно поздоровался дежурный на регистрации, и, пока Ариадна стояла и силилась что-то произнести, обернулся и крикнул вглубь полицейского участка, – эй, Моррис! Тут пришел вчерашний фэбээровец! Иди сюда, а то «у нас будут неприятности», – последнюю фразу он произнес с нескрываемым сарказмом.

На который Имс как будто не обратил никакого внимания. Равно как не обращал внимания на шок Ариадны. Имс из ФБР? И он ничего не сказал? Так вот откуда его уверенность, что его обязаны пустить к Артуру!

Ариадна вздрогнула, поражаясь выверту собственного сознания. Она пришла навестить Артура. Который теперь живет в другом месте. Просто живет в другом месте. И привела друга.

На глаза навернулись слезы, и дежурный, бросив на нее быстрый взгляд, моментально замолк и только вздохнул. Наверное, ему было ее жалко. Как будто ей нужна была жалость.

Имс тем временем достал из внутреннего кармана ветровки значок и протянул его дежурному.

– Теперь я могу попасть в морг? – с усталым нетерпением спросил он. Ариадна каким-то шестым чувством поняла – он нетерпелив не оттого, что хочет смотреть на тело. Он просто должен, как и она, пройти через это как можно скорей.

Только зачем, зачем она тоже туда идет?

Ариадна не знала.

Дежурный позвал кого-то, кто-то позвал еще кого-то, третий кто-то принес бумажки и бланки и стал о чем-то расспрашивать Имса – тот отвечал короткими, лающими предложениями. А потом формальности закончились, и им выдали сопровождающего и разрешили поехать в морг.

 

***

Ариадна ждала долгих формальностей. Ждала, что их попросят подождать за дверями – потому что Имс просто прошел в секционный зал и потянул за плечо первого встречного врача.

Чего она не ждала – так это того, что Имс, не дожидаясь помощи работников, просто выдвинет длинный металлический ящик, выпуская наружу холодный пар и неповторимый запах чего-то химического. Не ждала, что полицейский не сделает ничего, чтобы ему помешать. Не ждала, что Имс просто дернет за простыню, сбрасывая ее на пол и обнажая тело безо всякого стыда и деликатности. Ахнув, Ариадна вскинула глаза на яркую лампу, зажмурилась – что угодно, только бы не смотреть туда, где Имс склонился над телом. На стене висели плакаты с правилами противопожарной безопасности. Ариадна принялась читать самый первый – и, в самом деле, пожарная безопасность оказалась весьма увлекательной вещью, гораздо увлекательнее Имса, изучающего то, что он там изучал. Если бы еще минут через десять она не стала опасаться, что плакаты скоро кончатся. На табличках «не курить» и «закрывайте реактивы» долго не продержишься, истерично думала Ариадна, а наклейки на шкафах были слишком мелкими.

Отвратительно трещащая лампа дневного света – тут что, некому поменять лампу, они не сходят с ума, работая тут целый день? – гипнотизировала.

Но тут жутковатый сдавленный звук вывел Ариадну из ступора. Она невольно обернулась – и обомлела. Имс – Имс, рассматривающий труп с хладнокровием мясника, Имс, который работает в ФБР, матерь божья! – Имс сполз на пол, цепляясь пальцами за край металлического ящика, утыкаясь лицом в руки, дыша с нездоровыми хрипами – так тяжело, будто сию секунду у него случится астматический припадок, и он пополнит компанию молчаливых обитателей этого склепа.

– Нежный какой, – еле слышно пробормотал работник морга за плечом Ариадны. – А еще детектив.

– Артур был его другом, – странным, чужим голосом сказала Ариадна, не отрывая взгляда от того, на что она до сих пор тщательно избегала смотреть. От того, что, она была уверена, будет теперь являться ей в кошмарах до конца жизни. – Думаю, ему нужна помощь. Думаю, мне тоже нужна помощь, – дрожь становилась все сильнее, зубы застучали, и Ариадне пришлось замолчать.

Патологоанатом, тихо выругавшись, потянул ее в сторону, усаживая на стул, делая помощнику знак накрыть тело. Мгновение – и в нос Ариадне ударила резкая вонь нашатыря, мир дрогнул – и обрел резкость.

Полицейский поставил Имса на ноги и крепко держал за плечи, тот стоял вроде бы ровно, но глаза его были закрыты, а лицо выцвело до оттенка бетонной плиты и покрылось мелкими бисеринками пота. Он выглядел так, будто в любой момент готов вновь упасть.

А потом он отстранил полицейского, качнулся – но устоял на ногах и открыл глаза. Посмотрел на Ариадну. И в его глазах плескался чистый, неприкрытый животный ужас. Стыд. Отвращение. Ариадна не дрогнула – она понимала, что он чувствовал. Что почувствовал сейчас, глядя на нее – жену Артура, – стоя рядом с его телом. Что думал о себе – и о ней.

Ариадна чувствовала то же самое.

Глубоко вздохнув, будто собираясь с силами, Имс бросил последний взгляд на вновь плотно закрытое простыней тело, на полицейского, дежурившего рядом с флаконом нашатыря и стаканчиком холодной воды, на Ариадну – и теперь его глаза не отражали ничего, – и решительно направился к выходу.

Ариадна грубо оттолкнула патологоанатома, пытающего придержать ее за локоть, и бросилась за ним следом.

– Имс! – крикнула она, вынуждая его остановиться, подождать. – Имс!

Имс резко затормозил и обернулся, и Ариадна будто бы налетела на кирпичный забор, разбиваясь в кровь. Перед ней стоял другой человек – не тот, кто только что упал в обморок, увидев изуродованное тело Артура. Не тот, кто уложил ее спать на диван. Совсем не тот, кто вчера пил с ней, и молчал, и слушал.

Этому новому человеку не нравилась Ариадна. Этот новый Имс не хотел на нее даже смотреть.

Быстро приблизившись, он взял ее под руку, оттесняя к стене.

– Не кричи, – прошипел он. – Что? Что ты хочешь?

– Твоей помощи, – Ариадна не собиралась уступать. – Мы должны узнать правду! И ты мне поможешь, Имс, раз ты из ФБР, то можешь расследовать, и пусть только эти лентяи посмеют…

– Нет никакой правды, – перебил Имс. – Ты ошиблась, это не убийство. Слышишь? – он наклонился, и на секунду в его глазах, его тоне Ариадне почудилась угроза. – Это несчастный случай, авария, тут нечего расследовать.

Ариадна застыла. Медленно подняла руку, касаясь кончиками пальцев жесткой щетины на подбородке Имса.

– Ты приезжал из-за своей работы, так ты сказал, – негромко проговорила она. – Своей работы в ФБР, верно? – Имс покачал головой, но она не дала ему вставить ни слова, – и знаешь, что я думаю? О, прекрасно знаешь! Что это может быть связано! Что убийство Артура может быть связано с «твоей работой», делом, которое ты…

– Ничего ты не думаешь! – рявкнул Имс, толкая ее к стене так сильно, что ее затылок со стуком встретился с невзрачной коричневой панелью. Пальцы, которыми он держал ее за локоть, сжались как клещи, причиняя боль, и Ариадне показалось, что она ощущает тяжелый, сладковатый запах безумия.

– Пусти меня, – возмутилась она, пытаясь выдернуть руку – и хорошо, она готова была признать, что ей страшно, что этот мужчина пугает ее, пугает едва ли не больше, чем что-либо в жизни до сих пор.

Но не сильнее, чем смерть Артура, а смерть Артура уже наступила.

– Держись подальше от всего этого, – Имс встряхнул ее напоследок и отпустил. – Тебе нужно готовиться к похоронам. Позвони мне, когда все будет готово – я хочу прийти.

И, бросив на нее еще один убийственный взгляд, он развернулся и ушел, оставив Ариадну потрясенной, и испуганной, и ничего не понимающей.

 

***

_Артуру было холодно. Умом он понимал, что с такими ранами на холоде он долго не протянет – но двигаться не хотелось._

_Хотелось лечь на ледяную – а ведь лето! – землю и просто заснуть._

_Но он не лег…_


	5. – 2 –

Пятые сутки поисков длились вот уже двенадцать минут, и Имс не отчаялся. Не отчаялся, потому что, чтобы отчаяться, надо в первую очередь иметь надежду, а надежды у Имса не было с самого начала. Он говорил себе – снова и снова, – что Артур не подходит под критерии, он не похож на обычную жертву, что все это может быть совпадением, и похитил Артура кто-то другой, не Иосиф. Но этот слабый внутренний голос звучал жалко, неубедительно. Письмо не давало простора для воображения, и даже если оно было фальшивкой, подражательством – Артур отсутствовал пятые сутки. Никто не просил выкупа.

Имс видел слишком много изуродованных «возлюбленных» Иосифа, чтобы в его сердце осталось место для надежды.

Поэтому он просто искал. Искал хоть что-то. Его хотели отстранить, но Имс смог убедить Сайто, что вполне вменяем и адекватен, и ему позволили остаться – пока. Имс знал, как только они найдут тело – как только Иосиф отдаст им тело, – его моментально отправят к психологу, а на его место возьмут кого-нибудь не вовлеченного. Но пока ему не мешали.

Поэтому Имс снова допросил Роберта и не знал, что сказать, когда тот спросил об Артуре – и, кажется, Роберт сам все понял из его молчания.

– Это все глаза, – сказал он с нажимом.

– У Артура карие глаза, – устало повторил Имс.

Роберт только пожал плечами. Он не сказал ничего нового.

А на тринадцатой минуте пятых суток Артур позвонил на рабочий номер, назвал дежурному адрес и попросил забрать его. Как можно скорее. Потому что если помощь не прибудет в самое ближайшее время, его жизни угрожает опасность.

Имс был на месте через десять минут.

– Боже мой, Артур, – шептал он, заворачивая окоченевшего, окровавленного, совершенно голого Артура в свое пальто, не замечая, что плачет, не обращая никакого внимания на суетящихся вокруг полицейских и медиков, – боже, боже, ты жив…

 

***

– Он держит жертв подключенными к этой машине, к ПЭСИВу, – монотонно повторил Артур, терпеливо дожидаясь, пока его показания запишут. – И пытает во сне.

Если бы он не потирал запястье, испещренное темными точками – следами от иголок, – не массировал и так уже покрасневшую кожу нервными, бессознательными движениями, можно было бы подумать, что он совершенно спокоен. Но Имс чувствовал там, за этим деловым, ничего не выдающим фасадом битое стекло, острые осколки самообладания, торчащие во все стороны и грозящие вот-вот прорвать кожу. Напряжение вибрировало и гудело.

– Но почему тогда?.. – начал было Имс – и осекся.

Почему он тебя изранил, хотел спросить Имс, почему он мучил тебя наяву, почему… Имс не мог закончить это предложение, не мог задавать такие вопросы. Не при Нэше. Возможно, даже не наедине.

Нэш – это был офицер, который вел допрос. Он разрешил Имсу присутствовать «по дружбе», как он сказал, и Имс поблагодарил, потому что его свидетельства о гражданском партнерстве было недостаточно. А теперь Нэш бросал на Имса мрачные взгляды, недовольный, что его все время перебивают.

Плевать Имс хотел, доволен он или нет.

– Он сказал, что я не подхожу, – Артур как будто прочитал мысли и теперь отвечал на все невысказанные вопросы Имса разом.

– Что?

– Не подхожу. Глаза, кожа, – Артур повел рукой, точно указывал на свою внешность. – Не подхожу ему.

– И он тебя отпустил? – спросил Нэш. Имс передернул плечами – он уже знал ответ на этот вопрос. Артур сказал ему в машине скорой помощи.

– Он меня не отпускал, – спокойно ответил Артур, – я сбежал. Он собирался меня убить. И вернуть домой.

Имс опустил взгляд на свои стиснутые на коленях руки. Он знал, видел как наяву, как это было бы: он пришел бы домой, измученный очередным днем бесполезных поисков. Сбросил бы куртку и кроссовки в прихожей. Прошел бы в ванную, не включая света в спальне, и принял бы душ. И все это время думал бы, что Артур, возможно, еще жив, все еще ждет помощи.

А потом он включил бы ночник возле кровати.

 

Так оно было бы, если бы Артур не смог спастись.

 

– Имс, сходи за кофе, – попросил Артур, и Имс вздрогнул, часто моргая и отрывая, наконец, взгляд от своих судорожно сжатых пальцев.

Артур прав, ему нужно немного проветриться. Встряхнуться. Взять себя в руки. Меньше всего сейчас самому Артуру поможет разбитый и расклеившийся Имс – Имс, который обязан быть сильным. Кто-то же обязан.

Выйдя в коридор, Имс быстро оглянулся. Его глодала паранойя. Казалось, Иосиф прячется за каждым углом, в каждой медсестре, враче или пациенте Имсу мерещился затаившийся убийца, ждущий удобного случая проскользнуть в палату к Артуру и закончить начатое. Иосиф отпустил Роберта, верно, – но Артура он совершенно точно не хотел отпускать. Перед внутренним взором Имс стояло тело Тревиса Мерфи, который смог вырваться, но был убит сутки спустя в больнице. Убит зверски. И никто ничего не слышал, не видел, не замечал. Ни один посторонний даже не поднимался на этаж.

Имс прекрасно знал, чего стоят все их тщательно соблюдаемые меры безопасности.

То, что Артуру удалось сбежать, было чудом. Израненный, ослабевший, одурманенный наркотиками, он смог освободиться, когда у чертовой машины кончился заряд, смог понять, на каком свете находится, и сбежать до возвращения убийцы. У Иосифа не было логова, он прятал жертв в случайных местах, не всегда предназначенных для того, чтобы удерживать людей, – только это спасло Артуру жизнь.

Когда спецназ ворвался в то место, где все происходило, там нашли только одежду Артура, чашку из-под воды и упаковки от одноразовых шприцов. Ни Иосифа, ни ПЭСИВа там больше не было. Имс не мог заставить себя горевать – Иосиф уничтожал улики вместо того, чтобы преследовать Артура. К черту улики в таком случае.

Но теперь убийца был на свободе, жаждал крови Артура, и Имс все сильнее погружался в отчаяние. Все, что приходило ему в голову – спрятать Артура, убедить уехать и затаиться, воспользоваться программой защиты свидетелей – до тех пор, пока Имс не найдет Иосифа. Не уничтожит его. Но Имс не знал, как отпустить Артура одного, как позволить ему выйти из поля зрения хоть ненадолго. Как уговорить самого Артура, в конце концов, – Артура, который никогда не бежал от опасности.

Не бежал. И теперь ему нужна долгая реабилитация, забота, помощь психолога, потому что этот подонок изнасиловал его, и пытал несколько дней, и угрожал убить, и Имс никак не мог как следует вдохнуть и хоть на что-нибудь решиться.

Кроме как ночевать на пороге палаты Артура, молясь, что все обойдется.

 

Руку обожгло, и Имс резко пришел в себя. Пластиковый стаканчик с кофе в его руке смялся, заливая пальцы кипятком. Имс с раздраженным шипением встряхнул рукой.

– Вы не поранились? – спросил кто-то за его спиной с искренним участием в голосе.

Имс обернулся. Девушка терпеливо ждала своей очереди у кофейного автомата, поглядывая на Имса с сочувствием и легкой тревогой. Мягкие карие глаза, волнистые каштановые волосы, милое личико – она была хорошенькой, и на мгновение у Имса возникло чувство дежавю. Словно он видел уже где-то эту детскую мордашку.

Девушка протягивала платок. Поколебавшись, Имс осторожно выдернул цветастый квадратик ткани из ее пальцев – и в тот же момент на него нахлынуло воспоминание.

Ариадна. Так ее звали. Ариадна, как та принцесса из греческого мифа. Красивое имя, но Имс всегда считал его дурацким. Потому что не любил Ариадну. Он любил Артура, а Ариадна – о, Ариадна была от Артура без ума. Все четыре года, что Артур учился в УКЛА, эта малютка вздыхала по нему, и добивалась внимания, и нахально лезла к тому, что Имс считал своим.

Сам Имс встречался с ней всего лишь несколько раз, мельком, и не был уверен, что хорошо контролировал свои эмоции. Но Ариадна не была в курсе их запутанных – по тем временам – отношений с Артуром. Оно и к лучшему.

– Ариадна? – неуверенно поздоровался Имс.

В конце концов, он мог и ошибиться.

Но девушка удивленно вскинулась, заглядывая ему в лицо, точно пытаясь вспомнить, и Имс понял, что не ошибся.

– Я Имс, – напомнил он. – Помнишь, ты училась вместе с моим другом, Артуром?

Ее глаза на миг расширились, и откуда-то из глубин этого маленького существа на Имса посмотрело темное, удушливое чувство, застарелая боль безнадежной любви. Артур не оставил контактов бывшим однокурсникам, не поддерживал связей ни с кем. Он ни разу не встречался с Ариадной после того, как получил свой диплом.

Имс проверял.

– Привет, Имс, – она взяла себя в руки, но Имс уже знал правду. – Я… да, я помню. Но я не видела Артура несколько лет.

Имс выпрямился, расправляя плечи и улыбаясь ей самой приятной из своих улыбок – окрашенной, впрочем, изрядной долей беспокойства.

– Он работал в Европе, – легко соврал Имс. – Но теперь вернулся. И сразу же попал в беду.

Ариадна побледнела.

– В беду? – дрогнувшим голосом спросила она.

– Да. Авария, – Имс взмахнул рукой, – поэтому я тут. Навещаю его.

– О господи, – прошептала девушка, – надеюсь, ничего серьезного?

И Имс так сильно ненавидел ее в этот момент, что боялся утонуть в своей ненависти. А еще сильнее ненавидел себя – за то, что решил сделать. За выход, который не был выходом – и все же был единственным вариантом, что приходил ему в голову. За то, что собирался отдать Артура, своего Артура, этой прилипчивой девочке.

Но Имс продолжал улыбаться. У него появился план.

– Думаю, тебе тоже стоит его навестить, – настойчиво сказал Имс. – Он будет рад.

 

***

С силой прикусив костяшки на правой руке, Имс заставил себя разжать кулаки и наклонился вперед, опираясь руками о подоконник. За окном – прямо за решеткой особо охраняемой палаты лучшего госпиталя в Лос-Анджелесе – покачивались ровно постриженные кусты акаций, но Имс не разглядывал кусты. Его глаза бездумно шарили по пластиковому подоконнику.

– Ты не понимаешь, Артур, – сказал он в отчаянии.

Хриплый смешок – сухой безрадостный звук – раздался за его спиной, и Имс невольно сжался, втянул голову в плечи, закрывая глаза. Глубоко, прерывисто вздохнув, он медленно выпрямился, отпуская подоконник, будто спасательный круг, – и обернулся.

Артур смотрел на него. Смотрел, не отрываясь и не моргая, и тот зуд в затылке, который Имс чувствовал все это время, – это наверняка был его взгляд, просто Имс трусил посмотреть в ответ. Потому что не знал, как ему смотреть Артуру в глаза. Как ему осмелиться вообще смотреть на Артура.

– Я не понимаю, – без выражения – это не вопрос, не утверждение, _ничего_ – сказал Артур.

Имс потер лицо. Его ладони вспотели.

– Я хотел сказать, – прошептал он, – Артур, я хотел сказать, что что-то нужно делать. У нас по-прежнему нет никаких улик, никаких зацепок. Он захочет… закончить, ты ведь знаешь, он захочет – и я просто не могу позволить ему забрать тебя. Я просто не могу!

Имс уронил руки, не решаясь завершить мысль, не решаясь произнести вслух: он уже позволил. Уже потерял Артура один раз, потерял его на бесконечные четыре дня, и почти отчаялся, и начал его оплакивать, и не мог думать ни о чем, кроме мести. Кроме своего всесокрушающего горя. Он утратил веру, надежду – и все это время Артур нуждался в нем. Он должен, обязан был искать Артура – а он искал тело.

– Где твое хладнокровие, Имс? – Артур неловко шевельнулся, потянул одеяло, передергивая плечами, будто замерз. – Я думал, ты профессионал.

Имс дернулся, хотя в словах Артура не было ни капли обычной язвительности – только усталость и пустота. В два шага преодолев расстояние между ними, он заботливо накинул на Артура одеяло и, не колеблясь, опустился на колени перед его креслом. Больничную койку Артур отверг, а Имс не нашел в себе достаточно смелости, чтобы настаивать. Потянувшись, он коснулся пальцами аккуратных стежков на виске Артура – и спешно отдернул руку.

– Не осталось, – признался он. – Я не профессионал, я никто. Я допустил такое… такое, – горло перехватило, и Имс замолчал, но потом с трудом продолжил: – из моего собственного дома, я поверить не могу, этот ублюдок забрал тебя из моего собственного дома.

Прикусив губу, он уткнулся лицом Артуру в колени. Хлопковая пижама отдавала хлоркой и йодом, мерзкий, мерзкий запах больницы, Имс его не выносил и боялся.

– Это и моя ошибка тоже, – спокойно и отстраненно сказал Артур, – это _прежде всего_ моя ошибка. Я должен был знать, что мне – нам всем – грозит опасность. Это случилось, потому что я плохо делал свою работу. Он мог взять тебя, Тедди, кого угодно. Я прокололся, Имс. Такое бывает.

Имс покачал головой, не поднимая лица. Он не хотел слышать, что такое бывает. Не хотел думать, что ничем не отличается от жертв, от тех, чьих родственников он успокаивал, лицемерно улыбаясь и убеждая, что «все еще может обойтись». Зная, что не обойдется.

Из семнадцати жертв Артур был вторым выжившим.

– Я умоляю, – Имс был готов на все, – Артур, я умоляю тебя. Пожалуйста. Позволь мне подключить тебя к программе. Спрятать тебя. Это ненадолго – только пока я не найду этого ублюдка. Я перерою землю до ядра, но я его найду. Пожалуйста, Артур.

Артур вдохнул, задержал дыхание и резко выдохнул, и каким-то шестым чувством Имс понял, что спора не будет. Не потому, что Артур согласен, а потому, что сейчас он не готов к борьбе. Слишком слаб, чтобы придумывать возражения. Стоять на своем. Что-то решать. На мгновение Имс почувствовал дурноту – он не думал, что годится для роли опоры, не после того, что произошло, не после своего провала. Сама идея воспользоваться апатией Артура казалась ему гадкой, низкой – и в то же время, он был благодарен этой апатии.

Имс готов был на что угодно, согласен был чувствовать себя сволочью – да что там, он охотно совершил бы любое преступление, лишь бы только никогда не возвращаться в эти страшные четыре дня.

– Что ты хочешь сделать? – спросил Артур.

Его пальцы прошлись по затылку Имса, причесали волосы – легко, почти заботливо, точно он считал, что это Имса нужно успокаивать и утешать. Имс закрыл глаза, убаюканный этими неторопливыми плавными движениями.

– Ты помнишь девушку, Ариадну, которая училась с тобой в Университете? Такая маленькая брюнетка? Сохла по тебе, все время пыталась обратить на себя внимание…

– Нет, – безразлично ответил Артур. Движения его руки не убыстрялись и не замедлялись, оставаясь ровными и размеренными. Имс наслаждался каждой секундой, прекрасно зная, что Артуру не понравится план. – Не помню. А что?

Имс собрал в кулак все свое мужество и выпрямился, неохотно высвобождаясь из-под ласковой руки.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты на ней женился, – твердо сказал он.

 

Артуру не понравился план.

 

***

_Хасан кричал, и ему казалось, что он сам давно оглох от собственных криков. Но он в жизни не испытывал такой боли, такой ужасной, невыносимой боли – господи, он даже не знал, что такая боль существует…_


	6. – Глава Третья –

До двадцати трех лет самым страшным днем в жизни Ариадны был тот, в который ее старый кот Маркиз выпал из окна и разбился насмерть. Ариадна оплакивала его смерть с печалью мало терявшего в жизни человека.

Когда ей исполнилось двадцать три, закончивший Университет Артур – Артур, которого она любила всем сердцем, которому поклонялась, – исчез, не попрощавшись ни с кем из однокурсников и не оставив телефона. Ариадна еще год ходила к психологу, отучая себя от безответной разрушительной любви. До субботы это было ее самой большой потерей.

В субботу она потеряла Артура во второй раз, по-настоящему, и думала, что теперь-то уж испила чашу горя до дна. Но она ошибалась. Очень сильно ошибалась.

Потому что сегодня, в понедельник, она поняла – Артура у нее даже _не было_ , и это оказалось больнее всего.

 

Вернувшись из морга, она нашла салфетку. Дурацкую салфетку в тумбочке Артура, смятую и ненужную, и Ариадна хотела ее выкинуть – вместе с презервативами, – но зачем-то развернула. А внутри, прямо как в шпионских боевиках и дурацких любовных романах, был написан адрес. В любой другой день Ариадна не обратила бы внимания на каракули Артура, выбросила бы эту салфетку – или отнесла бы к нему на стол, потому что мало ли, может, это важный адрес, и Артур хочет его сохранить…

В любой другой день.

 

Но сегодня она положила салфетку с адресом в маленькую сумочку из крокодиловой кожи – подарок Артура на день рождения – и поехала к нему на работу. В солидную большую компанию, занимающуюся страхованием недвижимости, где, как она считала, Артур работает с девяти до пяти (до девяти, до десяти, кого она обманывает?) ежедневно, включая субботу. Туда, где он погребен под работой, где встречается с сослуживцами – _друзьями_ – и проводит почти все свое время.

Как считала Ариадна.

 

Оттуда она навестила его друзей, о которых Артур скупо рассказывал за ужином и только после того, как она спрашивала.

 

И лишь после этого, остекленевшая от масштабов раскинувшейся перед нею лжи, Ариадна развернула злосчастную салфетку и поехала по указанному в ней адресу. В самый злачный и грязный район их карамельного городка.

Ариадна никогда раньше не была в публичном доме. В полулегальном ночном клубе. В общежитии для наркоманов. Ариадна не думала даже, что ее пустят в такие места – но, кажется, никому не было дела до опрятно одетой женщины, расспрашивающей о своем погибшем муже.

Никакого, никакого дела.

Ариадна вышла оттуда со своим кошельком, мобильным телефоном, дорогой сумочкой и разбитым на куски сердцем.

 

Десятилетний мальчик, которому она показала фото Артура, сказал, что знает его. Это друг его брата. Его двадцатипятилетнего брата-наркомана, которому Артур давал деньги на дозы. Который так сторчался, что пропал без вести неделю назад, и мальчик не думал, что увидит его когда-нибудь. Из этого места люди, как правило, исчезали насовсем.

Друг Артура – наркоман, гниющий в притоне. Не Дэйв и Джонни Колтоны. Не Мэтью Стивенс или Томми Робсон.

С замусоленного полароидного снимка на Ариадну посмотрел болезненного вида парень – высокий, смугловатый, по-своему красивый, он чем-то остро напомнил Ариадне Артура, и она резко отвернулась. Она не хотела искать сходство между Артуром и этим… отбросом.

– Он только недавно сделал себе клевую татушку, – сказал мальчик и шмыгнул носом.

Ариадна сбежала.

 

И теперь она стояла на самом краю пропасти и заглядывала в клубящуюся темноту – в то, что она считала прозрачной и насквозь известной жизнью своего мужа. Тот Артур, которого она знала, приходил с работы каждый вечер – не всегда в одно и то же время, не всегда рано, _не всегда приходил_. Но все же. Он гулял с собакой, принимал душ, ужинал. Раз в неделю – выпивал бутылку пива и смотрел футбол. Раз в две недели – выпивал бокал вина и занимался любовью с Ариадной. По субботам стриг лужайку, по воскресеньям иногда – жарил барбекю с соседями.

Иногда – часто – он плохо спал или совсем не спал. Иногда у него болела голова. Иногда он хотел побыть один.

Его Ариадна знала.

Настоящий Артур Денвер был ей незнаком. Он работал на полставки – два дня в неделю! – в крошечной конторе и непонятно откуда приносил деньги. Он пил, принимал наркотики, нанимал проституток обоего пола и просто часто менял любовников. Он проводил вечера и ночи непонятно где и непонятно с кем, он снимал обручальное кольцо, как только выходил из дома, и никому не сообщал, что у него есть жена и собака.

Он сломал руку парню, потрепавшему его по плечу, и выбил зубы другому, отпустившему двусмысленную шутку. Многие обходили его стороной.

Ариадна не знала, кто этот человек.

 

Но кое-кто мог знать.

 

***

Узнать, в какой гостинице остановился Имс, не составляло никакого труда – в Пасторс Валли гостиница была всего одна, и Ариадна поехала туда. Ей нужен был Имс, ей больше некуда было идти. После того, что она узнала, Ариадна перестала верить даже себе – окружающая реальность казалась ей какой-то страшной сказкой, извращенным сном сродни картинам Дали, в котором пол и потолок прочно поменялись местами, а привычные, обыденные вещи превратились в пугающих монстров, зачарованные артефакты и тайные послания. Это все не могло происходить с ее жизнью, ее и Артура жизнью – обыденной, рутинной, простой.

Ариадна всем сердцем мечтала проснуться, вернуться из параллельного мира, в который она попала по ошибке, в свой уютный, безопасный мир.

И поэтому она поехала к Имсу – он единственный мог сказать ей, что она все вообразила.

Конечно, она не ждала, что он будет ей рад, – и не ошиблась.

– Что тебе надо? – неприветливо поздоровался он, открывая дверь. Но хотя бы не делая попыток захлопнуть ее прямо перед лицом Ариадны.

– Поговорить, – и, не дожидаясь разрешения, она протиснулась под его рукой и проскользнула в комнату.

Имс страдальчески вздохнул и закрыл дверь, оборачиваясь и приваливаясь к ней спиной.

– О чем? – и определенно, он как раз совсем не хотел разговаривать.

Имс выглядел усталым. Изможденным, почти больным – даже хуже, чем вчера. Как будто он не спал ни часа, да и питался одной водой. На нем была свежая футболка – Ариадна видела такую же в местном супермаркете, но джинсы были теми же, в которых он приехал. Похоже, после звонка Ариадны он сорвался в путь, не взяв даже зубную щетку.

А Ариадна все еще не знала, что связывало этого человека с ее мужем.

– Я хочу знать, что происходит, – настойчиво проговорила она.

– Ничего не происходит, – Имс, кажется, начал злиться – его губы сжались в линию, глаза сузились, – и я сказал тебе держаться от меня подальше.

И, серьезно, с нее было достаточно!

– Ты сказал? – процедила она. – И почему же я должна слушать то, что ты сказал? Кто ты такой вообще, Имс? Какой-то парень, который зачем-то приехал, расстроил моего мужа – и знаешь, что я думаю? Что это все из-за тебя! Что это ты и «твоя работа» погубили Артура, ты втянул его в какие-то свои делишки – а теперь из-за тебя его нет!

Она не замечала, что уже орет, но не могла остановиться. Все то, что она узнала, ложь, которой оказалась ее пасторальная счастливая жизнь, саморазрушение Артура – и мерзкий маленький голосок, который шептал на задворках сознания, что все это могло быть из-за нее, что она не справилась, что с ней он был несчастлив. Этот голосок должен был замолчать, _замолчать_ , и если ради этого виноватым окажется кто-нибудь другой – то что ж, этот мутный тип подходит на роль виноватого гораздо лучше нее!

Имс вспыхнул – и тут же смертельно побледнел.

– Ты не понимаешь, о чем говоришь!

Злоба в его голосе испугала бы Ариадну, если бы она уже не была за гранью всякого страха – адреналин плескался в ее венах, как наркотик, притупляя все чувства, кроме слепой ярости.

– Я все отлично понимаю! Тоже мне, друг! Почему же я ни разу тебя не видела? – Имс открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Ариадна не дала ему вставить ни слова. Ее несло, как с горки: – Я знала всех его друзей, и тебя среди них не было! И знаешь что? Хреновый ты был друг, если тебя не было, когда он шлялся по притонам, спал с какими-то торчками и пил! Зато ты явился сразу же, как он умер, чтобы трахнуть его жену!

У Ариадны пересохло в горле, и ей пришлось замолчать. Имс же и вовсе как будто онемел.

– Я и правда был плохим другом, – наконец сказал он. Яд в его голосе был настолько едким, что Ариадна чувствовала, как ей прожигает кожу, – но что можно сказать о дерьмовой жене, раз он пил и спал с торчками, лишь бы не с тобой?

Ариадна даже не заметила, как оказалась рядом и размахнулась. Она просто не могла найти слов, чтобы выразить то, что кипело в ней и рвалось наружу. Голова Имса дернулась от пощечины, на щеке расцвело красное пятно – сил Ариадна не пожалела.

– Ах, ты… – выдавила она.

И не смогла закончить. Потому что Имс – Имс с его мягким британским акцентом, приятными манерами и плюшевыми губами, – этот Имс без колебаний влепил оплеуху ей. Ариадна охнула и покачнулась, в голове на миг померкло, а лицо обожгло, а Имс даже не моргнул – он будто так и оставался в своем окоченении.

– Не смей меня трогать, – Ариадна ни разу в жизни не слышала, чтобы мужчина говорил с ней с таким отвращением – будто она грязь, насекомое, будто ему противно находиться в одной комнате с ней.

Прижав ладонь к лицу, она отступила на шаг, потом еще на один. Подозрение, заворочавшись внутри, все никак не хотело пропадать, затмевало все другие чувства – гнев, страх, горе, любопытство, боль. Имс задержал дыхание, тяжело наваливаясь на стол, царапая деревянную столешницу ногтями – и вдруг резким рывком опрокинул стол набок, с грохотом снося по дороге стулья. Ариадна взвизгнула от этого внезапного акта насилия, а Имс застыл, неестественно прямой и напряженный, как струна, задыхаясь и сжимая кулаки, глядя на картину разрушений с пустым, ничего не выражающим лицом.

– Держись от меня подальше, – тихо сказал он. – Не лезь в это дело, не вмешивайся, не приближайся ко мне. Или пожалеешь.

Ариадна медленно подошла к двери, обходя его по дуге – и, спотыкаясь, выбралась в коридор. В голове царила пустота – она пока не понимала, что произошло. Зато она точно знала, что будет делать дальше. Она не собиралась сдаваться. Новое чувство зарождалось в груди и распускало свои холодные, жгучие щупальца. Ревность, темная тяжелая ревность. Не чувство собственности к безразличному телу, не беспокойство из-за собственной неосведомленности о подробностях жизни Артура и его друзей. Нет, то, что она мельком, совершенно случайно увидела в Имсе – это была не грусть от потери друга.

Ариадна смотрела в глаза сопернику. И, как она сегодня поняла, сопернику победившему.

С ним Артур когда-то был счастлив.

С ней – нет.

– Это ты пожалеешь, – прошептала Ариадна, проходя мимо уткнувшегося в свой телевизор парня на регистрации.

Щека и челюсть побаливали, но Ариадна была полна решимости.

 

***

Она и не думала, что связаться с ФБР окажется так просто. Она просто позвонила в центральный офис в Лос-Анджелесе и сказала, что хочет поговорить с руководством детектива Имса – она не знала его имени, внезапно пришло ей в голову, он даже не назвал имени. Ее долго расспрашивали о причине звонка, пока она не сказала, что это связано со смертью ее мужа, Артура Денвера, – и сразу же на удивление быстро соединили с мистером Сайто.

Мистер Сайто был начальником Имса, и Ариадна всегда думала, что у этих шишек в ФБР должны быть какие-нибудь звания. Но либо у мистера Сайто не было звания, либо он не пожелал его сообщать.

Ариадна сказала, что считает, что смерть ее мужа как-то связана с Имсом. Сказала, что подозревает убийство, но полицейские на месте не хотят ничего расследовать – но если это несчастный случай, то зачем же приехал целый фэбээровец? Она готова была говорить что угодно, лишь бы дело, наконец, сдвинулось с мертвой точки. Лишь бы хоть что-то произошло.

Лишь бы узнать правду.

Но долгий разговор не понадобится. Мистер Сайто заверил ее, что пришлет людей, выразил соболезнования и извинился за возможное грубое поведение детектива Имса.

– У него сейчас трудный период в жизни, – сообщил мистер Сайто. И тут же быстро добавил: – Конечно, это его не оправдывает, миссис Денвер.

Ариадне мнился в его словах скрытый смысл. Но в последнее время ей мнился скрытый смысл даже в шелесте деревьев и траектории прогулки соседской кошки, поэтому она силой загнала расспросы подальше. Вряд ли этот Сайто захочет с ней откровенничать.

– Спасибо, – сказала она – и поняла, насколько разбита. Измотана, словно выжатое белье, – я буду ждать ваших специалистов.

И если в ее голосе отчетливо сквозила мольба – ей было наплевать.

 

Ночью ей снился Артур. Он сидел на своем месте за кухонным столом и гладил Поттера по голове. На тарелке перед ним лежали презерватив, симка и смятая салфетка. Он сидел с голым торсом, на котором почему-то не было шрамов – только гладкая смуглая кожа. Подняв притаившийся рядом с тарелкой нож, Артур медленно и спокойно провел острием по ребрам, оставляя окровавленный след, но во сне Ариадне было совсем не страшно.

– Ты знаешь, где меня найти, – сказал он.

Он обращался не к Ариадне. За столом справа от него – на месте Ариадны – вдруг оказался Имс. Старый Имс, каким он был год назад, когда они встретились в больнице – с волосами подлиннее, с телосложением помассивнее и легкой щетиной, он был совсем не похож на себя нынешнего.

Неудивительно, что Ариадна его не узнала.

– Ты знаешь, где меня найти, – повторил Артур и провел еще одну линию.

Поттер вдруг вывернулся из-под его ладони и принялся лаять на дверь – громко и визгливо.

Ариадна резко проснулась.

 

Обещанные эксперты действительно не медлили. Должно быть, ехали полночи.

И уже через час Ариадна пожалела, что вообще позвонила в ФБР. Два эксперта – химик и патологоанатом – сразу же отправились в полицейский участок, и из их приглушенных переговоров Ариадна поняла, что они хотят заново вскрывать труп.

Уже одно это заставило ее заплакать, и лицемерные утешения оставшегося «поговорить» детектива Нэша не помогали – слезы текли и текли, не желая прекращаться. Возможно, они просто накопились. Возможно, все дело было в том, что детектив Нэш не желал отвечать на ее вопросы – он хотел только спрашивать, спрашивать, спрашивать.

Ариадна пыталась отвечать, честно, пыталась, но на каждый второй вопрос у нее не было ответов. Она больше не была уверена, что знает все о жизни своего мужа. Хоть что-то знает об Артуре. Она не могла сказать, где он проводил вечера и иногда ночи – точно не на работе. Не могла сказать, сколько друзей у него было, с кем он общался. Сколько кредитных карт хранил в кошельке.

Возможно, он даже не любил собак.

– Может быть, вам лучше расспросить Имса? – саркастически спросила она через пару часов этой пытки. – Кажется, он прекрасно знал Артура.

– Лучше, чем кто-либо, – охотно согласился детектив. – Но Артур уже год не работал.

Мир не покачнулся под ногами Ариадны просто потому, что она давно уже ступала не по твердой земле, а по болоту.

– Они работали вдвоем? – ее губы похолодели, как на морозе, и говорить внятно было не так уж легко. – Вместе? Почему он мне не сказал?

– Наверное, не хотел показать личную вовлеченность, – предположил Нэш.

Ариадна вспомнила лицо Имса, его слезы, его обморок в морге, его боль и отчаяние – если он хотел скрыть «вовлеченность», он провалился, полностью провалился. И, подняв взгляд на Нэша, она поняла вдруг с жуткой, кристально прозрачной отчетливостью – он знает. Знает все про эту вовлеченность, знает, почему Имс примчался сюда без белья и зубной щетки, почему молчал. Почему ударил Ариадну.

Все знают.

Кроме нее. Глупой, глупой, слепой Ариадны, не знающей, с кем «дружит» ее муж.

 

Закрыв дверь за детективом Нэшем, Ариадна пошла прямо в кабинет и уселась в кресло Артура. Открыла и включила его ноутбук. Запустила поиск: звуковой файл, «отч.8». Ей давно хотелось знать, что за музыка так возбуждает Артура.

Файл нашелся почти моментально.

«Привет, Артур, – промурлыкал хрипловатый голос Имса. – Сегодня ничего особенного, так что можешь сохранить эту запись и слушать мой прекрасный голос долгими зимними вечерами…»

Ариадна содрала наушники и швырнула их прочь. Она помнила, как зашла в кабинет однажды, и Артур был возбужден, его щеки горели, глаза сияли, и она никогда не видела его таким – таким взволнованным, заведенным, _таким красивым_. Она просто положила ладонь ему на ширинку, а потом опустилась на колени, и он не возражал, нет, не возражал. Он слушал свою «музыку», а Ариадна с тех пор так и не посмотрела, что же это за музыка с таким странным названием, которое она случайно увидела в окне проигрывателя.

Если бы Артур был жив – она убила бы его сама.

Если бы Артур был жив – она убила бы Имса, и Артур был бы только ее! Он женился на ней, уехал так далеко, пытался строить новую жизнь – и все равно думал об Имсе, Имс не отпускал его. Разве это справедливо? Разве справедливо продолжать любить другого, если здесь была она, и она готова была ради Артура на все?

 

Этот человек был как чума.

 

Поттер снова залаял, и Ариадна с усилием поднялась. Возможно, детектив вернулся. Но по дорожке от ворот быстро шла чума. И чума, судя по лицу, собиралась убивать.

Ариадна открыла дверь – в конце концов, она не хотела лишиться двери.

Имс влетел в дом, как ураган, ярость расходилась от него волнами, грозя пожечь все на своем пути, включая Ариадну. Начиная с Ариадны. Схватив ее за локоть одной рукой, второй он быстро захлопнул и запер дверь, а потом поволок девушку в гостиную. И только внутри притормозил, резко отталкивая Ариадну – так, что та едва не упала.

– Что ты натворила?! – пожалуй, он и правда мог ее убить, и Ариадна остро пожалела, что детектив Нэш уже уехал. – Зачем ты это сделала?!

– Я хочу знать правду! – Ариадна вскинула подбородок. Она не станет его бояться!

– Правду? – прорычал Имс. – Правду?! Поверь мне, последнее, что ты хочешь знать – это правда. Я велел тебе сидеть и не высовываться, но тебе нужно было влезть и все испортить!

Короткое воспоминание о записи пронеслось в голове у Ариадны и придало ей сил.

– Это все из-за того, что он ушел от тебя ко мне? – спросила она, – поэтому ты не хотел, чтобы я вмешивалась? Лезла в твои дела?

Имс бросил на нее испепеляющий взгляд.

– Ушел от меня к тебе? – он неожиданно горько рассмеялся, но тут же зажал рот ладонью и глубоко, прерывисто вдохнул. – Это Нэш тебе рассказал? И ты решила, что теперь все знаешь. Меня отстранили от дела.

Ариадна почувствовала острую вспышку удовлетворения – или, возможно, злорадства.

– Ну, раз у тебя есть личная заинтересованность…

– Если с ним что-нибудь случится, если твое любопытство ему повредит – клянусь, я убью тебя, собственными руками убью!

– Что? – колени Ариадны ослабели как-то вдруг, и она не глядя осела в кресло, прижимая руки к груди. Там не билось сердце, там внезапно возникла огромная черная дыра, пустота, засасывающая в себя все – чувства, мысли, ощущения.

Имс, мечущийся по комнате, как обезумевшая лисица, будто налетел на невидимую стену – и повернулся к Ариадне. Несколько секунд они просто смотрели друг на друга – застывшие, ошеломленные, оба потрясенные признанием Имса.

И тут зазвонил его телефон. Все еще не отрывая взгляда от Ариадны, Имс залез в карман и вытащил трубку, поднес ее к уху.

– Алло?

Ариадна никогда еще не видела, чтобы у человека так быстро менялось выражение лица. Казалось, Имса затопила безумная надежда, восторг, радость, и Ариадна моментально оказалась на ногах, потому что она должна была быть там, на его месте, она должна была держать трубку, Артур должен был позвонить _ей!_

Но не успела она сделать и шага, как эйфория на лице Имса сменилась сначала тревогой, а потом глухим, животным ужасом.

– Нет! – закричал он пронзительно, – Артур! Артур?! Нет!!!

И Ариадна зажала уши руками.

 

***

_– У тебя такие потрясающие глаза, – шептал он, ласково проводя пальцами по векам Роберта, – думаю, я оставлю их себе._


	7. – 1 –

– Юсуф, найдите хоть что-нибудь, – Имс очень не хотел, чтобы его голос звучал умоляюще, но он сомневался, что сегодняшний случай повторится и подарит второй чудесный шанс подобраться к этому подонку поближе, – ну хоть какой-нибудь след.

Юсуф кивнул, встряхнув своим чемоданчиком, и Имс вздохнул с облегчением. Юсуф и его команда были отличными экспертами. Если улики в принципе существуют, то Юсуф их найдет.

Взвизгнув покрышками, рядом с толпой полицейских и экспертов остановилась машина, из нее выбрался Артур и почти бегом направился к Имсу. Имс скривился, ощутив внезапный приступ зубной боли. На всей челюсти. На обеих челюстях.

Артур был одет, как шлюха. Обтягивающая почти прозрачная футболка, черные джинсы – размера на два, по скромному мнению Имса, меньше, чем надо, – какие-то дурацкие цепочки. Волосы, хитро уложенные лаком, торчали весьма живописно. Имс проклинал того придурка из руководства, который решил, что ночью при свете уличных фонарей Артур выглядит достаточно молодо, чтобы сойти за несовершеннолетнего.

Точнее, за несовершеннолетнюю проститутку.

И ведь сходил. Отчеты говорили сами за себя. Любителей свежей плоти за деньги было больше, чем можно себе вообразить.

– Где он? – выдохнул Артур.

– Там, – Имс моментально понял, что речь идет о Роберте Фишере, – в машине скорой помощи. Он почти невредим, можешь вообразить?

Артур покачал головой – наверное, не мог.

Роберт Фишер был первой жертвой, которую отпустил Иосиф, и Имс все еще не мог поверить в то, что произошло. Иосиф никогда не отпускал жертв. Однажды от него сбежали – но он выследил беглеца и убил почти сразу же. Отпустить то, что было уже у него в руках, – это звучало фантастически.

Возможно, Фишера похитил и удерживал не Иосиф, а подражатель. Это было самое логичное объяснение. Уж точно пологичнее Иосифа, любезно возвращающего жертву после «использования».

Иосиф – такая была кличка у маньяка, которого вот уже два года ловили Имс и Артур, и сейчас, спустя шестнадцать жертв, они ни на шаг не приблизились к цели. Маньяк был неуловим. Он не заигрывал с полицией, не оставлял подсказок. Он просто похищал свои жертвы – белых мужчин от двадцати до тридцати пяти лет, с голубыми глазами, геев. Больше между жертвами не было ничего общего – они учились в разных местах, имели разный уровень достатка, круг общения, интересы. Стивен Марс, третья жертва Иосифа, был двадцатилетним разносчиком пиццы. Роберт Фишер наследовал гигантскую корпорацию и даже не мог вспомнить, как его похитили. Ему было тридцать четыре. Иосиф забрал его из сауны, оставив на стене одну из своих бессмысленно-многозначительных надписей кровью жертвы – эксперты до сих пор не могли найти никакого смысла в цитатах из Бытия.

Трупы Иосиф выбрасывал без помпы. Если бы не надписи и не внешнее сходство между жертвами, их еще долго не относили бы на счет одного серийного убийцы. Он не глумился над телами и не оставлял себе сувениров. Он просто насиловал жертв – иногда много раз, – а потом убивал. Иногда в крови у жертв находили следы наркотиков и всегда – огромный уровень адреналина, но никто не понимал, что это должно означать.

А сегодня Иосиф вернул им Роберта Фишера.

Артур тем временем направился прямо к карете скорой помощи, на которую указал Имс – ему явно не терпелось пообщаться с выжившей жертвой. Имс, потерявшийся в своих мыслях, бросился догонять.

И успел как раз к неожиданному эпизоду.

Вокруг Роберта копошились медики, которых Артур бесцеремонно раздвинул плечом, забираясь в машину.

– Здравствуйте, мистер Фишер, – начал он мягким, успокаивающим голосом, но Роберт Фишер не дал ему договорить.

Резко наклонившись вперед, он всмотрелся в лицо Артура так пристально, точно там прятались тайны вселенной, и крикнул:

– Глаза! Это все глаза! Берегись его, он и тебя заберет!

Артур отшатнулся от неожиданности, а врач уже вогнал в вену Роберту иглу и быстро ввел лекарство.

– Извините, сэр, – Артура поспешно оттеснили, пока Роберт продолжал причитать про глаза, – он не в себе, ему что-то вводили. Сейчас с ним бессмысленно разговаривать.

И Артура вытолкали из машины. Имс еле успел подхватить его под локоть. Дверца захлопнулась, и машина стартанула с места.

– Интересно, – задумчиво сказал Артур, – привет, Юсуф.

Юсуф, который тоже успел подойти и остановиться рядом – наверное, хотел что-то сказать, – не отвечал. Он уставился на Артура так же внимательно, как Роберт.

– Что? – раздраженно спросил Артур.

– У тебя… у тебя разве не карие глаза? – в голосе Юсуфа было настоящее потрясение.

Имс подавил смешок. В дополнение к пошлому костюму Артуру полагались голубые линзы. Имс находил, что эффект получается… странный. Ему новое лицо Артура скорее не нравилось, чем наоборот. Но на ищущих продажной любви мужчин пронзительно-голубой взгляд на немного восточном и довольно смуглом лице Артура, похоже, производил неизгладимое впечатление – судя по впечатляющим результатам его рейдов.

– Это линзы, – холодно отозвался Артур, все еще глядя вслед уехавшей машине.

 

***

Допрос Роберта Фишера, на который Имс возлагал так много надежд, стал одним большим разочарованием. Роберт охотно отвечал на вопросы – удивительное дело, учитывая печальные обстоятельства, но его готовность помогать ни капельки не помогала.

Он не видел преступника. Тот носил маску, изменял голос, прятался в темноте. Роберт помнил пытки, которым его подвергали – в душераздирающих подробностях, – но на его теле практически не было ран. Только несколько царапин на груди.

Его изнасиловали – неоднократно, как и всех предыдущих жертв, но, судя по характеру травм, он практически не сопротивлялся.

– Неудивительно, – Тедди, эксперт-химик – приятель Имса – был разговорчивым парнем, – у него в крови такой коктейль, что он бы маму родную не заметил, совокупляющуюся с кабаном.

Юсуфа, заполняющего отчет за соседним столом, заметно передернуло.

– Он не хотел оскорбить твои тонкие религиозные чувства, Юсуф, дружище, – елейно сказал Имс. Юсуф послал ему полный негодования взгляд, на который Имс легкомысленно ответил воздушным поцелуем. Негодование вскипело градусов этак на сто.

Ребята из лаборатории поговаривали, что Юсуф засматривается на мальчиков. Злые языки утверждали, что пара лаборанток как-то застукала его за пристальным разглядыванием свежего – а может, не очень свежего – трупа малолетнего наркоторговца, павшего жертвой собственной хитрости. Юсуф как правоверный мусульманин горячо отрицал и этот случай, и вообще любые намеки на собственную гомосексуальность.

Имс в слухи и сплетни не верил, про него тоже ходило немало гадких сплетен – кумушки обоего пола всегда не прочь потрепаться в курилках о чужой личной жизни. Зато Имс верил в свой гей-радар.

Неудивительно, что у Юсуфа никого не было, с такими-то проблемами.

– Так что с кровью? – Имс вернулся к Тедди, – наркотики?

Тедди кивнул, помахав у Имса под носом распечаткой результатов анализов.

– Ага. И еще кое-что интересное. Гляди, – он отчертил ногтем одну строчку в документе, но не дал Имсу даже взглянуть – тут же вновь затараторил, – у него в крови нашелся сомнацин, и в больших количествах.

– И? – Имс вскинул брови, – о чем это должно мне говорить?

Тедди вздохнул с бесконечным терпением, но пояснил.

– Это препарат для разделенных снова, знаешь такую новую технологию? Тоже наркотик своего рода. Но галлюцинаций он не вызывает, только осознанный сон. Зачем бы Иосифу вкалывать жертве эту бурду просто так, верно?

Имс задумался. Он слышал про разделенные сны, но для них мало было препарата, нужна была еще специальная машина. «Как во сне», – утверждал Роберт, – «все было как во сне».

– Ты не в курсе, есть какие-нибудь эксперты, которые в этом разбираются? – спросил Имс.

Тедди подумал секунду, потом нырнул за свой стол и принялся рыться в ящиках.

– В УКЛА есть лаборатория, они там занимаются этим вопросом уже несколько лет, исследуют сны и все такое, – он выловил пообтрепавшуюся визитку и обтер ее об рукав халата. – Мы с ними сотрудничали года два назад, было сложное дело… они очень помогли разобраться. Вот, Доминик Кобб, он там что-то вроде главного специалиста. Поговори с ним.

Имс с благодарностью взял визитку и кивнул обоим экспертам.

«Спасибо», – произнес он одними губами, уже набирая номер, указанный на карточке, и пятясь к двери. Следовало договориться о встрече с мистером Коббом как можно скорее – завтра с утра они с Артуром обязательно его навестят. Выслушав гудки, Имс отключился и спрятал телефон в карман. Что ж, значит, они поедут без предупреждения. Завтра.

А сегодня у него очень важный вечер.

 

***

Входная дверь хлопнула, стукнула сброшенная на пол сумка – и минуту спустя Артур возник в дверях кухни, поглядывая в сторону плиты с очевидной надеждой на ужин.

– Да, дорогой, – саркастически протянул Имс, – тот день, когда я смогу сравниться по привлекательности со свежим стейком, определенно станет самым счастливым в моей жизни.

– Ты пожарил стейки? – встрепенулся Артур, переводя на Имса вопрошающий и жадный взгляд.

Тот невольно улыбнулся. Артур вполне был способен на романтику – но только на сытый желудок. Девять лет назад, в самом начале их непростых отношений, Имса страшно обижало, когда Артур с непроницаемым равнодушием встречал все его красивые порывы, но моментально оживал, стоило на горизонте замаячить вкусному ужину и приятному вину. Путь к сердцу этого конкретного мужчины совершенно точно лежал через желудок. Какая удача, в самом деле, что Имс великолепно готовил.

– Да, Артур, – смиренно сказал он, давя смех, – я пожарил стейки. И как только ты примешь душ, я позволю тебе их съесть.

Артур просиял. С энтузиазмом кивнув, он выпалил:

– Отлично! – и исчез в направлении спальни.

Имс покачал головой и принялся сервировать стол. Стоило поторопиться. Голодный Артур мог принять душ довольно быстро.

 

– Что мы отмечаем? – спросил Артур, усаживаясь за стол и окидывая взором все приготовленное Имсом великолепие.

Имс прижал ладонь к лицу в жесте притворного отчаяния.

– Ты разбил мое сердце, любимый, – трагическим голосом произнес он, наслаждаясь тем, как Артур изменился в лице и заерзал на месте. С трудом отвлекся от простой белой футболки, красиво обтягивающей плечи и грудь Артура, и вновь поспешно спрятал лицо в ладонях. – Ты не помнишь?

– Нет? – это прозвучало как вопрос. Весьма растерянный.

Имс сжалился.

– Сегодня годовщина нашей регистрации, Артур. Пять лет назад в этот день ты оказал мне честь – ну, или я оказал тебе честь, это с какой стороны посмотреть, – и навсегда связал свою судьбу… дальше ты можешь продолжить сам и сказать мне эти прекрасные, полные самых искренних чувств слова, выразить всю любовь и восхищение таким потрясающим человеком, как я!

Артур, казалось, завис. Имс от всей души надеялся, что не рассмеется прямо в это смущенное лицо.

– Ты уже все сказал! – наконец возмутился Артур, поднял свой бокал и отсалютовал Имсу, – поздравляю! – Отпив, он поставил бокал на место, схватил тарелку и требовательно протянул ее вперед. – Можно мне стейк?

И Имс больше не мог держаться. Смеясь, он согнулся, обхватывая себя руками, и едва не угодил лицом в собственную тарелку. Решительно, как можно не любить этого человека? Этого замечательного, угрюмого, саркастичного, въедливого, любящего стейки – и его, Имса, – человека?

– Я от тебя без ума, – с неожиданной серьезностью сказал он.

Артур оторвал взгляд от вожделенной еды, и в его глазах Имс увидел себя – прекрасного себя, идеального себя, с недостатками настолько маленькими, а достоинствами настолько значительными, что Имс сам бы себя полюбил. Если бы не знал, что все это богатство – чувства Артура к нему.

Артур и в самом деле всегда оказывал ему честь.

 

Позже в их спальне, в их постели, Артур целовал Имса своими горячими, пахнущими вином губами и шептал:

– Я люблю тебе, я люблю тебя, – будто боялся не успеть сказать что-то очень важное, что-то, что Имс должен был услышать и запомнить.

Иногда Артур умел прекрасно подбирать самые нужные и романтичные слова.

 

***

Мистер Доминик Кобб совсем не рвался разговаривать с полицией и помогать следствию.

– Мы не собираемся проводить обыск и уж тем более кого-нибудь арестовывать, – увещевал Артур, – по крайней мере, пока. Нам не нужен ордер на простой разговор.

– Ну а я не буду разговаривать с вами без ордера, – отрезал Кобб, пытаясь захлопнуть дверь в свой кабинет. Имс предусмотрительно поставил на порог ботинок.

Кобб ему не понравился. Какой-то он весь был нездоровый, нервозный – так выглядят люди, которым есть что скрывать. Некогда мистер Кобб явно был красавчиком, но теперь голубые глаза были окружены тенями и «украшены» мешками, от носа пролегли глубокие складки, а волосы давно стоило хотя бы причесать.

Месяц назад жена мистера Кобба выпрыгнула из окна отеля, и поэтому Имс старался не торопиться с суждениями, а Артур был так терпелив и сдержан.

– Хорошо, мистер Кобб, – быстро согласился Артур, – а с кем еще мы можем обсудить разделенные сны? Нам нужно мнение эксперта.

Кобб нахмурился, снова попытался закрыть дверь – и снова безуспешно. Смерив ботинок Имса мрачным взглядом, он тяжело вздохнул.

– Поговорите с профессором Майлзом, – неохотно сказал он. – Пятьсот восьмой кабинет. Лучше эксперта, чем он, не существует.

И, как только Имс убрал ногу, дверь с грохотом захлопнулась.

– Он просто прелесть, – сказал Имс.

Артур улыбнулся и покачал головой.

 

– Да, скорее всего речь идет о разделенных снах, – задумчиво сказал профессор Майлз. – Жертва помнит окружающую реальность нечетко, «будто во сне», как он сам говорит – и это могло бы быть следствием наркотиков, под воздействием которых он находился. Но вряд ли жертва могла так отчетливо нафантазировать пытки, которыми ее подвергали. Вы говорите, он невредим?

– Его изнасиловали, – возразил Имс, – как и всех остальных. Вряд ли это можно назвать «невредим».

Майлз кивнул.

– Многие наркотики искажают реальность, заставляют мелкие вещи выглядеть крупными и наоборот. Но если бы речь шла о наркотическом опьянении, во время которого его подвергали насилию – полагаю, он просто вообразил бы, что насильников много или с какими-нибудь гротескными деталями, – профессора заметно передернуло, – но наркотики также оказывают и обезболивающий эффект. Он мог даже и не заметить, что с ним происходит. Но он настаивает, что его пытали, и описывает подробности. И эти следы на запястье, – профессор передвинул фотографию, на которой была крупным планом снята рука Роберта Фишера, – эти следы совершенно точно от катетера ПЭСИВ.

– Профессор, а вы в курсе, где злоумышленник может достать такое оборудование? – Артур, казалось, был всецело поглощен разглядыванием фотографий.

– Вы намекаете, что мы тут подпольно разрешаем маньякам истязать людей? – невесело усмехнулся Майлз. И в ответ на недоуменный взгляд Артура пояснил: – Извините мой яд. Многое приходится слышать. А ведь мы тут всего лишь пытаемся двигать науку вперед.

– Я понимаю, сэр, – мягко сказал Артур, и только Имс видел в этой мягкости двойное дно. – И все-таки. Где бы я, например, мог взять такое оборудование, если бы захотел?

Профессор поднялся со своего места за огромным, заваленным бумагами столом.

– На черном рынке, офицер, – печально сообщил он. – ПЭСИВ – очень компактный прибор. Идемте, я покажу вам.

Имс с готовностью вскочил на ноги. Неужели они на верном пути – наконец-то, после двух лет этой утомительной, высасывающей все силы и нервы погони?

– Вы очень любезны, – с благодарностью сказал он. – Мы уже начали опасаться, что все ваши сотрудники «дружелюбны», как мистер Кобб.

Майлз притормозил в дверях кабинета.

– Доминик тяжело переживает смерть моей дочери, – сухо сказал он. И добавил вполголоса, – хотя он и до этого был… своеобразен.

Имс с Артуром молча переглянулись и последовали за профессором в глубины лаборатории.

 

***

На то, чтобы написать отчет, запереть бумаги в сейф, доложиться начальству и поговорить с патологоанатомом, отловившим его буквально в коридоре, у Имса ушло почти четыре часа. Он уже не чаял освободиться и поехать домой – и даже припарковав, наконец, свою машину в гараже, он все еще не верил, что на сегодня с работы удалось вырваться.

Нажав на звонок, Имс выждал несколько секунд, нажал снова – и полез за ключами. Наверное, Артур в душе и не слышит, Артур всегда умудрялся выбрать самый удачный момент. Интересно, стоит ли рассчитывать на ужин, раз вчера готовил Имс? Теоретически, это было бы справедливо, а практически – у Артура всегда была собственная справедливость, которая предполагала как можно меньше готовки.

Имс улыбнулся, встряхивая брелком и вставляя ключ в замок.

Дверь была не заперта.

Нахмурившись, Имс толкнул ее и ступил в темную прихожую, невольно прислушиваясь к звукам душа – и ничего не слыша. В квартире царила тишина. Артур что, лег спать? Или ушел куда-то, забыв запереть дверь? Это было совсем на него не похоже. Что-то хрустнуло у Имса под ногой, он споткнулся, потерял равновесие – и со всего размаху въехал руками во что-то острое, рассекающее кожу. Вскрикнув от боли и неожиданности, Имс выпрямился и хлопнул горящей, как в огне, рукой по выключателю.

Вспыхнула лампа, освещая прихожую ярким желтым светом, и Имс почувствовал, как встают дыбом волосы у него на затылке.

Пол покрывал ровный слой битого стекла, фарфора, хрусталя – все, что нашлось в доме, теперь лежало на полу, разбитое и смертельно-острое. Зеркало, в которое врезался Имс, скалилось крупными осколками из-под рамы, мелкие лежали тут же, на полу, внося свою лепту в этот тщательно организованный хаос.

– Артур?! – закричал Имс, бросаясь в гостиную, потому что, может быть, может быть, может быть, он все же куда-то ушел, его тут не было, не было…

Но когда вспыхнул свет, на белой стене прямо напротив входа красовалась торжественно-алая надпись:

«И вспомнил Иосиф сны, которые снились ему о них; и сказал им: вы соглядатаи, вы пришли высмотреть наготу земли сей».

И под ней еще одна:

«Теперь он мой».

Пол гостиной покрывал все тот же слой блестящего в свете ламп стекла.

Имс вытянул вперед дрожащие руки, бездумно глядя на покрытые порезами ладони. Перед ним лежали обломки его жизни. Молча опустившись на ближайший стул, Имс вынул телефон и набрал 911. Он не мог вспомнить номера дежурного офицера. Да и какая теперь разница, кто приедет на вызов?

Артура больше нет.

 

***

_Джон мог только молиться, и он молился…_

 


	8. – Глава Четвертая –

Ариадна стояла в центре тайфуна. Имс, только что кричавший и совершенно безумный, теперь застыл памятником человеческому горю, соляным столбом, и его лицо больше походило на посмертную маску. Он ничего не сказал Ариадне, ничего не объяснял – он куда-то звонил, что-то требовал, кажется, отследить звонок или что-то такое, угрожал кому-то, уговаривал и увещевал – и все это не повышая голоса, все в том же жутком, пугающем трансе.

Ариадна, прежде готовая драться с ним голыми руками, теперь не решалась даже посмотреть в глаза этому чудовищу.

Тайфун с ревом крутился вокруг, отдирая и унося куски ее жизни, то, во что она верила, что казалось ей истиной, объективной реальностью. А Ариадна стояла, спокойная и невозмутимая, и ждала, когда что-нибудь произойдет. В самом деле, если катастрофа разразилась, остается только ждать.

Артур жив. Ариадна подняла эту мысль, повертела ее осторожно, как что-то хрупкое, рассмотрела пристально – и положила на место. Слишком сложно, слишком неправдоподобно. Ариадна совсем не знала, что с этим делать. В ее реальности они с Артуром были вместе, любили друг друга, собирались прожить одну жизнь на двоих – и ее место сейчас было там, где стоял Имс, с горячим от звонков телефоном и невыплаканными слезами.

Но в новой реальности, реальности Имса, не было никакой Ариадны, не было никакой жизни на двоих – ее и Артура. В новой реальности Имс был на своем месте.

Перегруженный разум Ариадны выхватывал из воя невидимого ветра отдельные слова, почти все – ничего для нее не значащие, пустые: «безопасное место», «скрывался», «звонок», «сомнацин».

Ариадна моргнула, прислушиваясь, снова моргнула, облизнула губы – и вдруг огромная тяжесть ударила ей в грудь, разбивая мнимое спокойствие на осколки, ураган ворвался в уши, подхватил ее и взметнул в воздух, и осознание того, что Артур в опасности, Артура похитили, он был жив все это время, а теперь он может быть мертв, снова, снова! – нагнало ее во всей своей безжалостной ясности.

Вскрикнув, Ариадна метнулась вперед, хватая Имса за плечи и заглядывая в его сумасшедшие глаза.

– Сомнацин?! – успела выпалить она – как раз перед тем, как Имс поднял руки, чтобы оттолкнуть ее, – ты сказал сомнацин? – Имс замер на половине движения. – Я знаю, у кого можно купить сомнацин.

 

***

– Я знаю про лабораторию в УКЛА, – на лице Имса было такое острое, такое болезненное разочарование, как будто у него только что появилась – и вновь пропала надежда. – Не знал, что ты тоже с ними работала.

– Я не работала, – Ариадна отвернулась, разглядывая занавески – их давно пора было снять и постирать, – я там училась. Вместе с Артуром, – она даже не старалась изгнать из своего голоса оттенок превосходства, снисходительности – у нее все еще гораздо больше прав на Артура, что бы не думал себе Имс, – профессор Майлз, глава лаборатории, был моим научным руководителем по истории архитектуры. И я заходила к нему время от времени. Не знаю уж, чем они там на самом деле занимались, но там работал тот парень, Кобб…

– Кобб чист, – Имс с сожалением вздохнул, покачал головой и снова схватился за телефон – чтобы тут же опустить трубку и заметаться, – я даже не знаю, куда ехать, даже не знаю…

– Про Кобба я ничего не знаю, – сказала Ариадна, – но точно знаю, что его жена – дочка профессора Майлза – продавала сомнацин.

Имс споткнулся. Со всего размаху налетев на диван, он треснулся коленом, выругался от боли и обернулся на Ариадну, ошеломленный.

– Что? – переспросил он. В мгновение ока он оказался рядом, безжалостно встряхивая Ариадну и заглядывая ей в глаза. – С чего ты взяла?

Ариадна поежилась и попыталась вывернуться – пристальное внимание Имса ей совсем не нравилось. Но тот даже не шевельнулся.

– Я однажды пришла к Майлзу и слышала, как они с Коббом ругали ее, – быстро сказала она в надежде, что, получив ответ, Имс отстанет. – Уговаривали прекратить. Говорили, что ее ждет тюрьма, а у нее ребенок. Что эти подпольные делишки не доведут до добра их всех, что сомнацин – наркотик, и их всех закроют за торговлю наркотиками. А она смеялась и говорила, что они скучные и ничего не понимают ни в настоящем творчестве, ни в веселье…

Ариадна умолкла. Имс выглядел так, будто кто-то только что вынул из него все внутренности – без наркоза, и разложил перед ним в живописном порядке.

– Но жена Кобба умерла, – медленно, раздельно произнес он, – год назад… И… и… конечно, это все объясняет. Она погибла, и он больше не мог доставать…

Он выпустил Ариадну и обхватил ладонями голову, погруженный в свои мысли, и Ариадна молчала, хотя больше всего на свете хотела знать, что именно _это_ и что оно _объясняет_. Но она не спросила, а Имс не сказал – вместо этого он снова достал трубку и принялся лихорадочно нажимать кнопки. Ругаясь, ошибался несколько раз – и начинал сначала, все больше и больше зверея.

Наконец его усилия, видимо, привели к результату – на том конце взяли трубку.

– Алло, Доминик Кобб? Это детектив Имс, – выдохнул Имс. Выслушал секунду и добавил тоном, от которого у Ариадны мурашки поползли по спине и рукам: – Мне плевать, заняты вы или нет. Через час у меня будет ордер на ваш арест. – Он снова послушал – и на этот раз его лицо озарилось улыбкой, жутким оскалом, от одного вида которого Ариадне захотелось оказаться далеко-далеко отсюда. – Я все знаю про делишки вашей жены и про ваше в них участие. И сейчас вы расскажете мне все, слышите, _все_ о людях, которым она продавала эту отраву. И тогда – может быть – вы не отправитесь в тюрьму, а ваши дети – в приют.

А потом Доминик Кобб что-то говорил, а Имс слушал и время от времени задавал непонятные Ариадне вопросы, что-то уточнял и вызнавал, а потом вдруг страшно разволновался и спросил, какого цвета у Кобба глаза, и весь этот разговор становился все безумнее и безумнее, даже более диким, чем вся последняя неделя, но Ариадна уже ничему не удивлялась.

Имс отключился, не прощаясь.

– Иосиф Прекрасный, – прошептал он. – Глаза… Глаза! – и, кажется, Ариадна была права с самого начала, Имс – сумасшедший, потому что иначе как бредом это назвать было нельзя. Осторожно попятившись, она встала ближе к двери – чтобы иметь возможность сбежать в случае чего. Но Имс, совершенно равнодушный к ее маневрам, пригвоздил Ариадну к месту тяжелым, пронизывающим взглядом и твердо сказал. – Я знаю, кто он.

 

***

_Томми бежал – и ему казалось, он бежит недостаточно быстро. Его преследовали – а может, ему просто мерещились тяжелые, неумолимые шаги…_


	9. – 0 –

Имс выбежал из дома Ариадны (не дома Артура, он никогда не считал это жилище домом Артура и не собирался начинать – уж точно не теперь) и бросился к своей машине. Он не знал еще, куда ехать, но надеялся разобраться по пути. Страх, ярость, унижение – чувства наполняли его кровь адреналином, и руки Имса подрагивали на руле, когда он рванул с места.

За все это время, за три года, что он охотился на Иосифа, за бесконечно долгий и мучительный последний год – ни разу ему не приходило в голову, кто может быть настоящим убийцей. А теперь детали головоломки сложились в его голове стремительно, оставляя за собой сосущее чувство недоумения. Как он мог не догадаться раньше?

Все лежало на виду.

Полные сомнацина вены Роберта Фишера и Артура – и то, что у остальных жертв не было ни намека на эту дрянь. Голубые глаза – и голубые линзы Артура, которые видели лишь несколько человек. ПЭСИВ, украденный из лаборатории, где работала миссис Кобб (чертов Кобб, он заплатит за свое молчание!) – и ни слова о лаборатории, когда Тедди искал визитку. Тщательно подавляемая гомосексуальность и грязные слухи. Имя. Имя!

Имсу хотелось разбить свою голову об руль. Вернуться и разбить обо что-нибудь твердое голову этой дуры, позвонившей Сайто до того, как Имс нашел Артура. Притащившей сюда убийцу.

Но больше всего ему хотелось разрезать Юсуфа на куски.

Имс достал телефон и набрал номер Тедди. Он слушал длинные гудки, не отрывая взгляда от дороги и пытаясь сообразить, что делать в первую очередь. Куда этот ублюдок заберет Артура? Назад в Лос-Анджелес? Спрячет где-нибудь тут? Где?!

Тедди не отвечал, и Имс набрал Нэша.

– Да? – слава богу, хоть этот был на связи!

– Вы где? – выпалил Имс.

– Имс, ты…

– Вы где?!

Нэш, видимо, понял, что сейчас не время для долгих разговоров.

– В апартаментах, которые нам нашло Бюро. Что случилось?

– Юсуф с тобой?

– Я только что пришел, сидел в полицейском участке. Не знаю, вернулись ли они с Тедди. Могу посмотреть.

Имс старался сохранять спокойствие, пока на том конце линии что-то копошилось и шуршало, слышались шаги и скрип дверей – но потом Нэш вскрикнул, и спокойствие Имса вдруг кончилось, улетучилось в приоткрытое окно машины.

– Нэш?!

После секундной заминки Нэш сказал уже совершенно другим голосом, собранным и деловитым.

– Юсуфа нет. Но здесь послание.

– Послание? – хрипло спросил Имс. – Прочитай мне его.

– «Твой Господь изберет тебя, научит тебя толковать сны и одарит совершенной милостью тебя и род Якуба». И, Имс… – негромко добавил Нэш. – Я нашел Тедди.

Имс почувствовал укол жалости и сожаления – Тедди был хорошим парнем, отличным парнем, он не заслужил. Но все эти мысли тут же были поглощены потоком паники – безудержной, как океанская волна.

_Он забрал Артура, он забрал Артура, Иосиф забрал Артура, опять!_

Юсуф забрал Артура и увез его куда-то, где Имс не может его найти.

– Объявляй Юсуфа в розыск, – прохрипел он, – он и есть наш Иосиф. Я перезвоню.

И, найдя в телефонной книжке номер Юсуфа, он нажал на вызов.

 

Имс не ждал, что Юсуф возьмет трубку.

Но тот взял.

– Привет, Имс, – поздоровался он непринужденно – но на самой границе его голоса, почти за пределом слышимости Имс заметил тонкие нотки безумия и неуверенности.

Юсуф знал, что он знает.

– Отпусти его, – сказал Имс. – Отпусти – и тебя будут судить, я обещаю. Но если тронешь его хотя бы пальцем, я вырву твое сердце. Не думай, что я не смогу.

Юсуф рассмеялся – смехом, в котором так тесно слились отчаяние и счастье, что Имс не мог их разделить.

– Я знаю, что можешь, все знают про того наркодилера, Мароссо, и про Фриско, которого подозревали в торговле людьми. Что ты убил их, Имс, – и, подумать только, он упрекал Имса в убийствах! – но я не боюсь. Какая разница, что ты сделаешь – если мы с ним теперь всегда будем вместе?

И он повесил трубку.

Имс нажал на тормоза, потому что на какой-то миг все перед глазами померкло, и сердце принялось биться где-то в голове: он ослеп, оглох и потерялся в окружающей действительности. Ему срочно нужно прийти в себя, сейчас не время для драмы. Артур в смертельной опасности.

Где Юсуф может его держать?

Имс думал так напряженно, что голова у него готова была взорваться. Был ли Юсуф когда-нибудь в Пасторс Валли? Нашел временное логово, как всегда поступал с жертвами? Или все-таки повез Артура в Лос-Анджелес, и тот сейчас лежит где-нибудь в багажнике одной из спешащих к мегаполису машин?

Имс готов был уже звонить и объявлять перехват с тотальным досмотром всех машин на шоссе, когда маленькое, прилипчивое воспоминание выскочило откуда-то из глубин подсознания и замаячило перед его внутренним взором.

Он что-то слышал, когда разговаривал с Юсуфом. Какой-то тихий, но назойливый звук – знакомый и в то же время неузнаваемый. Имс глотнул воздуха, опуская голову на руль, пытаясь ухватить непослушную мысль и сжать покрепче.

Вчерашнее утро, когда он поехал посмотреть на тело Артура. Холодный свет, кафельные стены, холодильник, бледная Ариадна. Мигающая и жужжащая лампа.

Морг.

 

Взвизгнув покрышками, Имс резко развернул машину и помчался по пустой ночной дороге в сторону морга.

 

***

Дорога из Лос-Анджелеса в Пасторс Валли прошла как во сне – Имс не помнил ни дорожных указателей, ни собственных мыслей. Вести о смерти Артура, казалось, выжгли все его естество, опустошили полностью, оставив только оболочку. Оболочка дышала, пила кофе и соблюдала – почти – правила дорожного движения, но и только.

Реальность накатывала урывками, лоскутами, никак не желавшими собраться в единое целое. Он о чем-то говорил по телефону с Сайто – наверное, сообщил, что уезжает и не знает, насколько. Он спорил с дежурным в полицейском участке, на которого его значок не произвел никакого впечатления. Он требовал пустить его в морг, но в этих мелких городках морги не работают ночью – они и днем-то не всегда работают, и никто из работников не пожелал выйти на внеплановое дежурство, и Имс так сильно ненавидел этих провинциальных задниц в тот момент, что едва мог дышать. Ненависть помогала ему не думать.

Именно ненависть привела его в дом Ариадны Денвер. В тот самый дом, где жил Артур – жил не с ним, а с этой чужой, едва знакомой женщиной. Ненависть и зависть заставили слушать ее откровения – потому что Имс хотел знать об Артуре все, каждую проклятую крупицу его жизни за этот год. Ненависть и ревность подтолкнули его ответить на поцелуй.

Имс пришел в себя только когда увидел тело.

Тело _не_ Артура.

Он был похож, этот неизвестный парень, даже изуродованный и несколько дней как мертвый, очень похож на Артура. Длинные конечности, оттенок кожи, волосы. Шрам на боку. И татуировка.

Но татуировка была свежей, едва ли трехмесячной давности – уж в этом-то Имс разбирался. А Артур сделал свою десять лет назад, едва ему исполнилось восемнадцать. Пальцы – то, что от них осталось – были немного другой формы. Волоски под коленом росли иначе, а на бедре не было крошечного треугольника из родинок. Все было не так.

Это был кто угодно, но не Артур.

И вот тогда-то Имс вдруг вынырнул из ступора – и едва снова не отправился туда, на этот раз от потрясения, и облегчения, и страха. Артур был жив! Он не умер, его не убили, он был жив и скрывался где-то, ждал Имса. И Имс собирался его найти – во что бы то ни стало.

 

Он оставил Артуру условленный сигнал и принялся за поиски.

 

Когда он нашел приятелей торчка, которого Артур выдал за свой труп, он держался.

Когда обнаружил то пике, в котором крутился Артур весь этот год, то, что он сделал с собой и своей жизнью, – он проглотил горечь и сдержался.

Когда явившаяся Ариадна – _жена Артура, черт ее дери,_ – кричала на него, и обвиняла, и нажимала по очереди на все больные точки – он почти уже не контролировал себя, но он ее не придушил, и, может, когда его будут отправлять в ад, это сойдет за крошечное смягчающее обстоятельство.

Но когда прошли сутки, и вновь наступил рассвет, и Артура все еще не было, зато были Нэш, и Тедди, и Юсуф, и Сайто позвонил и сказал, что Имс отстранен и «просто сиди и не высовывайся, Имс, пока я не сдал тебя комиссии на психологическое обследование, бога ради!»…

Он не может снова потерять Артура. Просто не может.

Не. Может.

 

***

В карьере Имса случалось всякое, но еще ни разу он не пробирался ночью в одиночестве в пустой морг. Его терзали сомнения – может, ему стоило вызвать подкрепление, спецназ, с десяток крепких вооруженных парней. Может, нужно было вызвать скорую, ведь неизвестно, что ждет внутри.

Быстро набрав сообщение Нэшу, Имс перевел телефон в беззвучный режим, сунул в карман и сильнее стиснул пистолет. Передвинулся и осторожно заглянул в соседнее помещение. Никого.

Морг Пасторс Валли явно знавал лучшие дни – когда в городе еще работал металлургический комбинат, и тут было больше и живых обитателей, и мертвецов. Теперь большая часть помещений морга стояла закрытой и заброшенной, с притаившимися в неожиданных местах пыльными стульями и опрокинутыми больничными каталками, обрывками каких-то давно никому не нужных отчетов и запахом плесени и формалина.

Все это походило на декорацию к фильму про зомби, и где-то тут скрывался Юсуф. С Артуром.

Имс молился, чтобы он не ошибся – пожалуйста, господи, только бы он не ошибся в очередной раз, – чтобы Юсуф оказался тут, чтобы ничего не успел сделать с Артуром, чтобы Артур был жив – пожалуйста, пожалуйста, одна маленькая милость, господу это ничего не стоит, а для Имса это все! _Все!_

Замирая от страха и волнения, Имс приоткрыл дверь в единственный используемый секционный зал и заглянул внутрь. Он зашел не с главного входа, как в прошлый раз, а со стороны старых помещений, и в новом ракурсе зал выглядел незнакомо. Ящик с псевдо-Артуром был выдвинут из холодильника, в воздухе таял холодный пар, оседая на обнаженной коже тела, с которого пропала простыня.

Лампа трещала – именно так, как Имс запомнил. Именно так, как слышал в трубке.

Зал был пуст. Ни Юсуфа, ни Артура тут не было.

Выругавшись про себя и прокляв и бога, и черта, Имс опустил дрожащую руку с пистолетом. К его шее будто бы привязали многотонную гирю – и столкнули его с обрыва, и теперь ледяная вода набивалась в легкие, сжимала грудь, превращала мышцы в тонкие беспомощные ниточки. Еле переставляя ноги, Имс пересек зал, не обращая внимания на несчастное тело, толкнул дверь…

 

…и застыл.

Стол стоял прямо в коридоре, напротив главного входа, ровно в центре, под единственной не слишком яркой лампой. Артур лежал на столе, совершенно обнаженный, без сознания – _пожалуйста, пусть он будет всего лишь без сознания!_ – в волосах запеклась кровь. Над ним склонился Юсуф, и Имс не мог понять, есть ли у него какое-нибудь оружие, и что он сделал с Артуром, и что вообще должна означать эта кошмарная сцена. Лампа за спиной Имса трещала, где-то капала вода, а он стоял и боялся вздохнуть.

– Привет, Имс, – буднично поздоровался Юсуф, поглаживая щеку Артура с извращенной, отвратительной нежностью. – Мы тебе очень рады. Жаль, что ты рано.

– Отойди от него, – приказал Имс, поднимая оружие и нацеливая в голову Юсуфу. – Или я буду стрелять.

Юсуф улыбнулся, не сводя с Имса взгляда, чуть качнулся назад – будто и впрямь собирался послушаться, отойти, сдаться, и Имс невольно расслабился. Самую капельку утратил бдительность, обманутый ложным движением, не успел разглядеть, что темные глаза Юсуфа до краев полны безумия. И в тот самый момент, когда Имс шагнул вперед, к ним – Юсуф коротко размахнулся и вогнал скальпель в грудь Артура. Тело дернулось, из раны брызнула кровь – яркая, ослепительно красная в тусклом свете, она заволокла зрение Имса, и тот на мгновение выпал из реальности.

Грохнул выстрел.

Пуля вошла точнехонько в лоб Юсуфа – удивительно, учитывая, как сильно дрожали руки Имса, и боже, откуда у него сейчас вообще взялись мысли? – тело покачнулось и свалилось на пол, раскидываясь на белой кафельной плитке, как пародия на морскую звезду, манекен из дешевого ужастика, а Имс уже бросился вперед, бросая пистолет.

Когда прибыла скорая, он все еще зажимал руками рану. Кровь выплескивалась, просачивалась между пальцев, стекала и капала на пол, присоединяясь к багровой луже, медленно расползающейся вокруг головы Юсуфа.

Помещение заполнилось людьми, что-то кричал Нэш, Имса довольно грубо оттолкнули – а Юсуф все продолжал улыбаться, глядя в потолок, и свет ламп дневного света отражался в его глазах, делая их почти живыми.

 

***

_Слава богу, Имс в городе. Слава богу, им сняли квартиру, и Артуру не придется пробираться в гостиницу, где любой сможет увидеть ожившего покойника._

_– Привет, – сказал Юсуф, открывший дверь, – только что вскрывал твой труп._

_Артур невесело улыбнулся. Свой труп он обсуждать не хотел. Гудки в телефоне наконец-то сменились голосом Имса._

_– Имс, я вернулся в город, я тут с…_

_Оглушительная боль пронзила его затылок, и следом свет померк._


	10. – Глава Пятая –

Ариадна поднялась на лифте на третий этаж и ступила в белый и стерильный больничный коридор. Халат был ей велик, она не принесла с собой цветов и шариков, и она чувствовала себя ужасно, чудовищно _неуместной_ , но продолжала упрямо идти вперед.

Она должна была его видеть. Она имела на это право – больше, чем кто-либо.

– Могу я узнать, к кому вы? – спросила медсестра на посту, глядя на Ариадну с сочувствием.

Должно быть, она выглядела совсем нездорово – сказалась бессонная ночь.

– К Артуру Денверу, – спокойно ответила Ариадна, и чего ей стоило это спокойствие! – моему мужу.

Медсестра пошелестела своими бумажками, пощелкала в компьютере, снова посмотрела на Ариадну – на сей раз не сочувственно, а смущенно и растерянно – но все-таки показала рукой в глубь коридора.

– Четвертая палата.

Ариадна кивнула в знак благодарности и побрела в указанном направлении.

И, конечно же, из четвертой палаты как раз выходил Имс. Разумеется, как она смела ожидать, что его тут не будет? Тщетные, тщетные мечты. Имс не носил халат, будто его не касались больничные правила, но его потертая футболка и спортивные штаны смотрелись органично. Так, словно он и сам был пациентом, а не посетителем, нежданным гостем. В руках Имс держал несколько пустых пластиковых стаканчиков, под мышкой зажимал маленькую подушку в голубой наволочке, его лицо выглядело осунувшимся и бледным, но – впервые с того момента, как Ариадна увидела его неделю назад, – в глазах не было загнанного, потерянного выражения.

Он даже не позвонил Ариадне.

Вчера он ушел, ничего не объяснив, не сказав, что случилось с Артуром, не сообщив, что Артур в больнице. Ариадне сказал детектив Нэш.

Заметив Ариадну, Имс остановился, будто бы нечаянно загораживая плотно закрытую дверь в палату. Он явно не был рад, и если Ариадна хоть что-то понимала в этом нахмуренном, неприветливом выражении лица, он не собирался пускать ее к Артуру.

Ха. Как будто Ариадне нужно было его разрешение. Она ускорила шаг, но Имс быстро пошел к ней навстречу, и они встретились в середине коридора, довольно далеко от заветной двери.

– Зачем ты приехала?

Ариадна задохнулась от возмущения. Поистине, нет предела человеческой наглости.

– Увидеть моего мужа, Имс, – холодно сказала она. – Который в больнице – и уж не благодаря тебе ли?

Имс вздохнул. Кажется, весь его гнев куда-то утек, оставив лишь легкое раздражение, досаду – не на Ариадну, а на ситуацию.

– Нет, не благодаря мне, – он быстро оглянулся и, заметив приоткрытую дверь в ординаторскую, подхватил Ариадну под локоть и затащил в пустое помещение. Ариадна сердито вырвалась и уставилась на него в ожидании объяснений. – Он спит, ему нужно отдыхать. Я… – Имс глубоко вздохнул, рассматривая потолок, точно не мог решить, что соврать, но потом снова вздохнул и прямо сказал. – Я расследовал дело серийного убийцы. Он выслеживал Артура, и из-за этого Артуру пришлось сбежать. Прошлой ночью он вернулся и связался со мной, но я не смог… – он запнулся, – не смог приехать достаточно быстро. Артур был ранен.

Ариадна, как рыба, хватала воздух ртом, не находя слов. Серийный убийца? Преследовал Артура?!

– И ты арестовала его, этого убийцу? – еле слышно спросила она.

Имс опустил взгляд на свои руки – и вдруг усмехнулся. И Ариадна моментально вспомнила человека, который угрожал убить ее, ударил ее, который ее _ненавидит_.

– Нет, – сказал Имс – все с той же нечеловеческой улыбкой, – нет.

Потом он словно очнулся, выкинул стаканчики в заполненную бинтами и кусками ваты корзинку, перехватил подушку поудобнее. Зловещая улыбка пропала, сменившись прежним усталым и слегка недовольным выражением.

– Я знаю, что ты хочешь навестить его, – ровно сказал Имс, – и, я уверен, он тоже захочет поговорить с тобой. Но сейчас его нельзя беспокоить, он не принимает гостей.

– Я не гость, Имс, – Ариадна подошла к нему вплотную и улыбнулась – как она надеялась, саркастично и твердо. – Я не знаю, что ты себе воображаешь, я даже не знаю, что между вами было, но если ты рассчитываешь, что сейчас все изменится, и он бросит свою жизнь, чтобы вернуться к тебе, то ты очень ошибаешься. Я его жена, и я не собираюсь с ним разводиться.

Она говорила все это, неуверенная даже, что сама верит в свои слова, что эти слова хоть что-то значат – для Имса, для Артура, для нее. Для них всех. Наверное, в ней говорило упрямство, или инерция, или просто старая, привычная, заученная наизусть программа. Имс не отстранился, он молча слушал, глядя на Ариадну со смесью нетерпения и жалости, и Ариадне совсем не нравился этот взгляд.

– На самом деле, нет, – он встряхнул подушку с таким сосредоточенным лицом, точно это была задача неимоверной важности, – ваш брак недействителен. Артур уже состоит в браке, а Денвер – не настоящая его фамилия, и паспорт тоже ненастоящий.

Наверное, в этот момент Имс что-то увидел в ее лице – он замолчал, и его жестокость, бывшая, наверное, таким же защитным рефлексом, как гнев Ариадны, вдруг померкла, истончилась, и под этой броней из бессердечия Ариадна на секунду увидела испуганного и растерянного мужчину, полного чувством вины и болью.

– Не вини Артура, – с разбивающей сердце искренностью сказал Имс, – он поступил с тобой плохо, но это все моя вина. Это была моя идея с самого начала, я воспользовался его слабостью и смог его убедить. И я сожалею, очень, очень сильно – не только из-за тебя. Артуру это принесло одни несчастья. Прости меня. Или не прости – но не вини его.

Из Ариадны будто выкачали весь воздух.

– Ты… – она откашлялась сухим горлом, мечтая хотя бы о глотке воды. – Ты меня использовал?

Имс наконец-то отложил многострадальную подушку и посмотрел Ариадне прямо в глаза.

– Да, – просто сказал он.

И тогда она ударила его во второй раз. И снова – по другой щеке. И пожалела, что никогда не занималась боксом, или какой-нибудь борьбой, или банальной самообороной для женщин – тогда она могла бы сломать ему челюсть, и Имсу еще долго пришлось бы молчать и держать свой лживый язык при себе.

Имс не стал давать сдачи. Убийственно спокойный, он стоял, не пытаясь отстраниться, и только на третьем ударе схватил ее за запястье – и мягко сжал, не причиняя боли.

– Что я… – он сглотнул, но все же решительно выпрямился и продолжил, – что я могу для тебя сделать?

– Верни его мне, – выплюнула Ариадна. – Верни его мне, и больше мне от тебя ничего не надо.

Имс опустил глаза, покачал головой и сказал:

– Прости.

– Это значит «нет»? – безнадежно спросила Ариадна.

– Это значит «нет».

 

***

Ариадна смогла попасть к Артуру только через три дня, и все эти три дня она готовилась к долгому, пронзительному разговору – решающему разговору.

На деле вышло иначе.

Артур выглядел хорошо, насколько она могла судить. Просто отлично для человека, которому в легкое воткнули острый предмет и разбили голову. Он сидел на кровати и игрался с планшетом, который Ариадна никогда у него не видела, и выглядел хорошо отдохнувшим и скучающим. Имс деликатно оставил их вдвоем – удивительное дело, – только сказал Артуру, что если что-то понадобится, он будет в коридоре, и исчез, беззвучно закрыв дверь.

Артур предложил Ариадне присесть.

Ариадна выдержала в его обществе всего десять минут, а потом ей нестерпимо захотелось на воздух. Домой. Потому что этот отстраненный, вежливый, совершенно чужой мужчина вызывал у нее только одно желание – бежать. В нем не было ни капли прежнего Артура – _ее Артура_. Этот незнакомый человек смотрел на нее с подкупающей искренностью, просил прощения так, что она не могла не верить, но за проблесками знакомого тепла и внимания Ариадна чувствовала холодное, обволакивающее равнодушие.

Артур сидел в этой палате, выздоравливая от ранения, живой, материальный, настоящий, но ей казалось – с ней рядом призрак.

А Артур давно уже уехал на гладкой машине Имса, даже не попрощавшись.

В конце мучительного разговора Артур все-таки попрощался.

 

Ариадна спустилась с больничного крыльца, вдохнула полной грудью теплый летний воздух. Там, сзади, оставалась ее налаженная жизнь, но Ариадна не оглядывалась. Ей нужно было домой – покормить Поттера и наконец-то заняться позабытым макетом беседки.

 

Артур не заехал за своими вещами.

 

***

Имс вел машину, не отрывая взгляда от дороги. Рассвет только-только вызолотил верхушки деревьев, и впереди была долгая пятичасовая дорога, но Имс все равно едва не подпрыгивал от радости.

Артур на соседнем сидении читал купленную на заправке газету и пил отвратительный кофе, добытый в автомате там же. Он выглядел умиротворенным и спокойным.

Имс знал, что это не конец. Что их жизнь не соберется волшебным образом из разрозненных, пообтрепавшихся кусков. Что Артуру нужна помощь. Нет, поправил он себя, не Артуру.

_Им_ нужна помощь.

 

Но впервые за последний год Имс мог дышать.

 

Нажав на кнопку, он приоткрыл окно и вдохнул полной грудью, прислушиваясь к ощущениям.

– Тебе жарко? – спросил Артур, не отрываясь от газеты. – Включи кондиционер.

– Конечно, – ответил Имс, улыбаясь.

И закрыл окно.


End file.
